First Year at Hogwarts
by Amelia Isabella Caspian
Summary: Someday I will leave this dreadful place, somehow' the young boy thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep. Outside, the figure that Harry saw, returned. "I will help you," it whispered as it disappeared into the mid night wind.
1. Best Friends The Encounter

Over All Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own the characters or story of Harry Potter. The characters I make up are my own.

Chapter One: Best Friends-First Years at Hogwarts

'Tap' 'Tap' Tap'. It was in the dead of night when Harry heard the tapping sound from inside the Dursley residence. The dark haired boy sat up in his poor excuse of room underneath the staircase. 'Tap' Tap' Tap'. 'What is that?' Harry thought. He put his glasses over his emerald eyes and opened the door leading from his "room" to the entrance hallway of the house.

There were no lights on and Harry could hear Vernon snoring on the second floor. Quietly, Harry walked toward the living room window where the tapping was getting louder. He saw the faint outline of a person through the curtains.

'Who could that be at this time of night?' Harry thought. He opened the cream colored curtains, the only things in the house that weren't tacky, to identify the mystery person. As Harry peered outside into the dark and quiet neighborhood, he saw . . . nothing. 'Whoever was outside is gone now' thought the ten year old boy.

He started to make his way back from the window when he heard a thump and a creak from upstairs. Harry's eyes widened in fear at the thought of Uncle Vernon waking up and seeing him out of his "room" so as quickly and soundlessly as he could, Harry ran back under the staircase, shut the door, covered himself with the well worn cloth he used as a blanket and faced the wall.

'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP' the footsteps of the heavyset male were loud as he came down the staircase. Harry shut his eyes from the debris that fell on him as well as out of fear. The light was turned on in the hallway by an annoyed Vernon.

"Blast, I forgot to lock the door of that abomination" he said. Vernon peered into the window of Harry's abode. He smiled cruelly and said with a chuckle, "Not like he would run away in the middle of the night. He would have nowhere to go and no one would take him in."

With that said, Vernon made sure to lock Harry's door, turned off the hallway light and made his way back upstairs.

Harry sat up when he knew that his uncle was upstairs and out of earshot. He took off his glasses and wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes. He lied down on his side and faced the tiny window.

'Someday I will leave this dreadful place, somehow' the dark haired boy thought to himself as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Outside the house, the figure in which Harry saw returned. "I will help you," it whispered as it disappeared into the midnight wind.

MORNING

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' was the noise Harry woke up to. He jolted up and hit his head on the bottom of the stairs in the process. "Get up you lazy git!" Vernon yelled.

"Get up and make breakfast already so we can go!" he said as he proceeded to tear open the door, pull Harry from the collar his too big flannel shirt and threw him against the wall. "We give you food, a roof over your head and the clothes on your back yet you feel the need to laze about all day!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Now get a move on, Dudley is getting hungry," he said as Harry ran to the kitchen to make breakfast. As Harry walks in, he sees his aunt Petunia fawning over his overweight cousin. Not wanting to be thrown into a wall and get yelled at again, Harry proceeded to the stove and started to make the Dursley's their breakfast.

*******30 minutes later********

"My Dudles is such a young gentleman. He has such wonderful etiquette. Don't you agree Vernon?" the giraffe woman asked the no neck man.

"Of course my dear, Dudley is our son so of course he is the best," Vernon said. While they spoke Harry was washing the dishes and rolling his eyes at the praise his cousin was getting. 'What etiquette? If stuffing your face with all the food you can reach and then wiping you mouth on the tablecloth is good etiquette then I want nothing to do with it' Harry thought as he scrubbed away the remains of the food.

"Let's go get you into your nice clothes so that you will be the envy of all the kids at the zoo Dudley," said Petunia while leading Dudley upstairs to his room.

"I will be getting ready as well my dear," said Vernon to his wife, "I expect those dishes to be done by the time we return from upstairs or there will be hell to pay you ungrateful child," he warned Harry with a glare. As Vernon went upstairs, Harry continued to wash the dishes. 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'. 'There's that noise again,' Harry thought.

He peered out of the window above the sink. Standing there, directly across the street, was a girl that seemed to be about his age. She had midnight black hair that went to her shoulders. She seemed to be a bit shorter than he was and was wearing a pitch black cloak that covered what she was wearing underneath. Harry tried to see the color of her eyes but before he could a truck passed blocking her from view. When the truck passed, the girl was nowhere in sight. 'Who was she?' Harry thought to himself.

"YOU BETTER BE DONE WITH THOSE DISHES BOY!" uncle Vernon yelled from the top of the stairs. Harry rinsed off the last dish and hurried to the front door. Vernon came down in a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, a blue polo shirt, and a silver watch on his wrist. Harry opened the door for his uncle.

Dudley and aunt Petunia were next to come down. Dudley was wearing khaki Bermuda shorts, black socks and sneakers, and a red and white polo shirt with a white shirt underneath. "You look as handsome as your father Dudles," aunt Petunia gushed. She was wearing a tacky floral print sundress with way too many colors, red 1 inch heels and a pearl earring and necklace set. Harry only had the too big red flannel shirt with a black T-shirt underneath, old worn jeans, sneakers with holes in them and his glasses.

As Dudley passed Harry, he hit him in the shoulder and said, "Watch it freak." Harry didn't bother to respond for he didn't want another scolding for trying to harm their "poor Dudles." He closed then locked the door and gave the keys to Vernon. During the entire trip to the zoo, Harry kept thinking about that strange girl. 'Who was she? Was she the same person I saw last night? What does she want?' All of these questions were running through our young hero's head.

*******5 hours later******

"AND YOU WILL STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU LEARN NOT TO LIE!" yelled a red faced Vernon as he shoved Harry into his corner under the stairs. Harry was sporting a rather big shiner, a bloody lip and other cuts and bruises throughout his body. 'How did that snake get free and why could I talk to and understand it?' Harry thought.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon when they had all returned. The Dursleys didn't let him out of his "room" for the rest of the day not even for dinner. Later that night Harry was awoken by the same noise he heard the night before. 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' Harry wondered if it was that girl again.

He tried to open the door then remembered that dear old uncle Vernon locked it up tight so that he couldn't "attack his innocent son again." Harry was just about to give up when he hears the door being unlocked. It opened slowly without anyone touching it. 'What on earth?' Harry was both curious and scared of what had moved the door. As quietly as a mouse, Harry made his way out of his "room" and into the living room. He froze at what he saw.

The girl he saw from the night before and early this morning was standing in the middle of the ugly patterned rug in the Dursley living room. She was wearing the same cloak as before but he could see that she was sporting black jeans, a dark blue turtleneck sweater and dark blue flats. Harry was right in his assumption of her looking about his age and being a couple inches shorter than he was. When he looked into her eyes, he realized that they were a stormy gray or silver.

They spent a time staring at each other before Harry broke the silence. "Who are you and why are you here?" Harry questioned. The girl did not answer but instead took a few steps toward Harry. He flinched back when she put her hand near his face. The girl's eyes saddened at his reaction.

Seeing this Harry decided to stand still as she cautiously put a hand against his cheek. Her skin was like ivory that shone in the moonlight. Her hand was warm against Harry's cheek. She put her hand over Harry's bruised eye and muttered the words _Healmaris Vastern_. A soft green light was emitted from her palm.

Harry gasped at the feeling of warmth that flowed through him. After a moment, the girl took her hand away and smiled softly. Harry used his hand to probe his bruised eye wondering what she had done. He gasped softly when he felt no pain as he brushed the previously injured skin. Harry did an internal check of himself and realized that he felt no pain from any of the other bruises and cuts his uncle Vernon had given him. He stared at the girl in amazement.

"How did you do that?" he asked in a whisper seeing as the Dursleys were still asleep. The girl smiled and said softly, "Magic." Harry was confused by her answer but let it go. "My name is Harry Potter but you can just call me Harry," he said while stretching out his hand in a friendly hand shake.

"I am Isabella Alaverti," she responded as she grasped his hand. When their hands touched, they both felt a spark. They took back their hands immediately and stared at each other with wide eyes.

The sun started to rise as they stood there. Isabella looked quickly out the window and then back at Harry, "I have to go now Harry," she said. "Wait!" he said in an urgent whisper, "Will I ever see you again?" Isabella looked into his emerald eyes and said with a sincere smile, "Yes, you will see me again for a true friend never leaves for good."

Right before his eyes Isabella disappeared in a blur of gray and midnight black. Harry returned to his corner under the stairs. He faintly heard the lock on his door lock itself. Harry smiled knowing it was Isabella making sure that he was safe from Uncle Vernon's wrath. As he lay down with his eyes closed, Harry thought of his new mysterious friend who could do magic.


	2. Best Friends The Letter

Chapter 2: Best Friends-The Letter

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap.' Harry smiled as he heard the signature noise of his friend. It has been a week since the fateful night he and Isabella met face to face. Harry opened his door quietly and made his way to the living room to meet Isabella or "Izzy" as he liked to call her. He found her sitting Indian style on the rug.

Tonight she was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black flats with green jewels on the front. She turned to him and said, "Good evening Harry." "Good evening Izzy," he said in return. "Is it all right if we have a slight change of scenery this time around?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, as long as we don't wake my uncle," Harry replied quietly. Izzy took his hand in hers and in less than a moment they were in the Dursley's backyard. "It's a nice night so I thought you could do with some fresh air since you've been cooped up in that stuffy old house for a long time," she explained when Harry gave her a weird look. They sat down on a patch of grass and started to talk about anything that came to mind as they did every night.

"Harry, I will be gone for the next few days," she said carefully. "What? Where are you going?" Harry asked in a slight panic.

"Don't worry, I'm only visiting a family friend," Izzy said trying to calm him. "Okay but hurry back soon, I don't think I could have put up with my "family" if you weren't here to help," Harry said after a bit of hesitation. Isabella looked at him with saddened silver eyes.

"Harry, I vow that I will never leave you forever, I will always be here when you need me," Izzy said as she looked at him with determined eyes. Harry blushed at her statement, for he had never had anyone who would try to protect him with such passion.

A few streaks of light blue and pink scattered across the sky. "The sun is about to make his daily appearance," she stated while looking toward the horizon. "I better get inside before my uncle finds me gone," Harry said with fear evident in his voice.

"I will transport you back to that horrid place you call a "bedroom"," Izzy said with anger. "Goodbye Harry, I will see you soon," Izzy said. Before he could blink, Harry found himself lying under his blanket under the staircase. Knowing that he was safe for another morning, the ten year old boy shut his emerald eyes to get in another hour of sleep before the Dursley family woke up.

*********One Week Later***********

Harry's POV

It's been seven days since I last spoke with Izzy. Two days after she left I received a very strange letter.

I discovered it when I was retrieving the mail for Vernon. There was no return address only my name was written on the front. I tried to sneak it away so I could read it but I was caught by my bloated cousin Dudley.

He told Vernon that I had a letter and watched as his father forcibly took it from my hands. Vernon pushed me down, hurting my knee in the process. Vernon ripped it up in front of me stating that I didn't deserve to get mail from anyone.

The next day something strange happened. Outside the Dursley residence there were owls. Not just one or two there were about twenty. They were all of different colors and sizes. Some were small and brown with white spots while others were large and purely white.

I recognized one as Izzy's owl. She had brought him one night to meet me. Her Owl was pure black with gold eyes and was of a medium size. I believe his name was Caspian. I jumped when I heard Aunt Petunia gasp in surprise from inside kitchen.

Something strange happened when she was breaking eggs into a bowl for breakfast. As it would seem, what came out of the eggs weren't egg yolks but pieces of parchment. They were duplicates of the letter that was sent to me the day before. 'How can tha-.' I cut my thought short.

"Magic," I whispered unconsciously. I wish I hadn't said it out loud because Uncle Vernon heard me say it and locked me in my corner for the rest of the day with no breakfast or lunch.

Two days after the "egg" incident, the Dursley family was sitting in the living room enjoying the afternoon while I served them their tea and cookies. "Today is such a wonderful day," Vernon stated with a smile. "Do you know what day is today?" he asked me. "Sunday sir," I responded.

"Yes it is and more importantly there is no mail on Sundays," he said with a smug smile. Before Vernon could take a sip of his tea there was a loud rattling noise coming from the front door. As we all looked around see what was happening, letters upon letters came spewing from the fireplace.

'Is this Izzy's doing?' Harry thought as letters came through the wooden block uncle Vernon nailed across the mail slot. As Vernon grabbed a hold of me before I could read any letters, he yelled, "That's it! We are going far away! So far that no one can find us!"

***********Present Time***********

Normal POV

The Dursleys left to a leaky old house in the middle of the sea. Vernon and Petunia were sleeping in a large bed on the second floor.

Dudley was sleeping on the couch downstairs while Harry was forced to sleep on the ground next to him. Harry had just finished drawing a birthday cake with eleven candles on the ground. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said to himself right before he blew out the candles.

'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP.' A pounding came from behind the front door. It was loud enough to awaken Dudley, Vernon and Petunia. Harry went to the farthest wall away from the door while Dudley hid under the table. Vernon came down and stayed at the center of the staircase while Petunia arrived behind him.

'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP.' The door came down with a 'BANG!'When the dust cleared Harry saw a very large and tall man with long shaggy black hair and beard. "Oops, sorry 'bout that," the giant said with a thick accent. He was wearing a long brown coat, a dark green almost black shirt, dark brown pants held up by a belt and dark brown shoes.

The man shook out his umbrella and motioned to someone behind. "Get in 'ere 'fore ya' catch a cold," he said. Harry saw that the person the man was talking to was, "Izzy!" Harry exclaimed. Izzy turned towards Harry and ran to give him a hug. She was wearing her ever present black cloak, a black knee length skirt, a red 1 inch strap shirt and black flats with red bows on the sides.

"Harry it's so good to see you again," she said with happiness. "Harry, this is Rubeus Hargid," Izzy said gesturing to the tall man behind her. "Just call me 'agrid 'Arry," Hagrid said as he put the door back where it belongs. "Oh and 'fore I forget," he said while pulling out a box, "'Appy Birthday 'Arry!" Harry took the box and opened it. It was a birthday cake that said 'Happy Birthday' in red icing.

"Harry this is the family friend I told you I was visiting for the last couple of days. I told him that I had received my letter to Hogwarts and that you were going to get your letter as well. Hagrid agreed to help us gather our school supplies for our first year," Izzy concluded with happy smile. Harry hesitated, "Excuse me, but what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a confused expression. "Didn't ya' receive yer le'er?" Hagrid asked. "I took it away before he could read it," said an annoyed Vernon.

After standing there listening to the conversation in stillness, he finally decided to but in when the topic of the School of Outlandish Magic Tricks came up. "I will not pay for this boy to go to a school run by a crackpot magician," Vernon stated in anger.

Izzy looked between Hagrid and Vernon with slightly frightened eyes. "Uh oh, Harry stand next to me and stay clear of Hagrid please," she said with a worried voice. Surprisingly, Hagrid only glared at Vernon and turned his back to face Isabella and Harry.

"Let's go you two. We must be getting to Diagon Alley to get yer supplies," the large man stated. Harry took his bag that held all of the things he brought with him and put it on his shoulder. Before Hagrid opened the door he saw Dudley pigging out on the cake he baked for Harry. "_Porstarsom Curl_," Hagrid muttered while pointing his wand toward Dudley's arse.

A pig's tail appeared on Dudley's rump and caused the overweight boy and his parents to run around in a panic. Harry and Izzy both laughed at the sight while being led out of the house by Hagrid.

*************The Next Day***********

Isabella's POV

After a night's sleep on the train, Hagrid, Harry and I arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. "Izzy, what is this place?" Harry asked me.

I smiled as I answered, "This is The Leaky Cauldron. It is a place where magical beings can relax and be provided with food and drinks. It's also the place where you can get to Diagon Alley without using floo powder."

Harry gave me a strange look when I said floo powder but I just shook my head while telling him that I would explain it all later. Hagrid spoke a few words to the man behind the counter while Harry and I tried to ignore all of the stares we were receiving from the other occupants in the room. "Let's go you two," Hagrid said as he led us to an alley behind The Leaky Cauldron leading to a brick wall.

"Hagrid, this is a dead end. How can we get to Diagon Alley through here?" Harry asked. "Nothing is always as it seems Harry," I said as we observed Hagrid tapping against the bricks with his umbrella in a specific pattern. Harry's expression of amazement was priceless. The bustling streets of Diagon Alley stood before us. It is the one and only place to get any kind of supplies for the wizarding world

Normal POV

"I 'ave some errands to take care of so Bella why don't you and Harry get yer supplies," Hagrid suggested as he gave her two small bags of money. "Okay Hagrid," she agreed as she pocketed her bag and handed Harry's to him. "Come on Harry, the first things we need to get are our wands," she said as she took Harry's hand and led him to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Hagrid shook his head and said, "Kids these days," as he watched the two of them run off.

Harry and Izzy arrived at a shop with the name Ollivander's Wand Shop in scripted gold letters above the doorway. This time it was Harry who pulled Izzy into the shop, eager to get his wand. They walked up to the front desk and saw shelves upon shelves of boxes.

'Are these all wands?' Harry thought. He was taken away from his thoughts when Izzy rang the silver bell that was on the desk. Its ring was loud when compared to the silence that surrounded them. In less than a moment, an elderly man with old and dusty looking robes, slid into view on a ladder with wheels.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss. Alaverti," the man said in greeting. "Here to get your first wands I presume," he said with a grin. Izzy and Harry both nodded their heads yes but kept their mouths closed. This man looked crazy in their opinion. Especially since his white hair looked as if it could defy gravity.

"Let's start with you Mr. Potter," the man, that was presumed to be Mr. Ollivander, said. He pulled out about ten boxes and put them on the desk. He opened the first one and handed it to Harry. "Mahogany, 12 inches with a Unicorn hair core," Mr. Ollivander stated.

Harry held the wand in his right hand wondering what he should do now. He looked to Izzy on what he should do but she just shrugged her shoulders with an expression stating that she was just as confused as he is. "Well don't just stand there. Give it a wave," the old man said with impatience.

Harry jumped at Mr. Ollivander's voice and waved the wand. A vase exploded spilling water, soil and plant parts all over. Both Harry and Izzy jumped in fear at the event. Harry carefully and hurriedly put the wand on the desk with both of his hands. He kept his eyes down. "No, that one is not it," Ollivander stated.

The process repeated with Harry making things explode, burst into flames or being knocked off shelves until there were no more wands on the desk. Harry looked dejected and sad that he couldn't find the right wand. "It's okay Harry we'll find you the perfect wand," Izzy encouraged with a sincere smile.

Harry responded with a small smile. Mr. Ollivander came back with one particularly old looking box. "I wonder," he muttered. He took out a dark colored wand from the well worn bx. The shopkeeper handed it to Harry. Harry took it into his right hand and felt a warm breeze pass over him once the wand touched his skin.

Harry looked up when Ollivander muttered something along the lines of 'curious.' Instead of explaining his mutterings, the shopkeeper turned to Izzy trying to think of what wand would fit her perfectly. He went to the back to get the different possibilities. Meanwhile Harry and Izzy began to speak in hushed tones.

"What did he mean by 'curious'?" Harry asked her. "I don't know Harry but maybe he will explain when I get my wand," she stated to the dark haired boy. He nodded his head just as the old man came back and placed five boxes in front of the two. He took out a black wand from the first box and handed it to Izzy.

"Sycamore, 11 inches with a Serpent scale core," he said. Izzy gave the wand a wave and ended up blowing a hole in the roof. She practically threw the wand back on the desk as if it burned her. "Not that one," the old shopkeeper said. Like Harry, Isabella went through all of the wands Ollivander put on the desk and nothing but destruction followed.

"I have one more wand that may be the one for you Miss. Alaverti," the white haired male stated while going towards the back of the store.

"I think we are just having bad luck today Harry," Izzy said with a miserable groan. Harry only had enough time to pat her on the shoulder before Ollivander came back with one box. He opened it to reveal a wand that was as white as the snow. He handed it to the young girl.

"Ivory, 12 inches with a Dragon fang core," the man stated. Once the wand touched Izzy's hand, warmth surrounded her body and she seemed to glow with a silvery light. "Curiouser and curiouser," they heard the old man mumble. "Okay! What is curious about the wands that you gave us?" the young girl asked annoyed with all the muttering. The shopkeeper then told them about the stories behind the wands that the two children held in their hands.


	3. Best Friends What's Going On?

Chapter 3: Best Friends-What's Going On?

Harry and Izzy unconsciously leaned towards the old shopkeeper eager to hear his explanation. "I said curious because of the tales of strength that follow those particular wands," stated Ollivander. "What tales, if I may ask?" Izzy said.

"The wand Mr. Potter carries is 11 inches, made from a holly wood and has a phoenix feather core. It is very interesting that you were destined for this wand, Mr. Potter, for its brother was destined for the same person who gave you that scar," said Mr. Ollivander in a grave tone as he pointed toward the lightening scar on Harry's forehead.

Before Harry could ask any questions on who gave him the scar, Ollivander turned toward Izzy.

"The wand you possess, Miss Alaverti, has a dragon tooth core. It is said that the dragon was able to control all of the elements and their different forms. The dragon had a companion that was a very powerful witch. She is not recorded in any records but her existence is known by those who pass on the legend. It was said that the witch had protected the dragon from dark wizards and in doing so saved the dragon's life. The dragon decided to give two gifts to the witch.

It gave its fang to an old wand maker and instructed him to make a wand with the tooth as a core. The dragon gave it to the witch and said that only her and her descendents may wield this wand," Ollivander told the young ones. Izzy and Harry listened with eager ears and wide eyes. "What was the second gift sir?" Harry asked.

"The second gift was the highest form of power ever given. It was called The Gift of Dragons. The dragon used its power to turn the witch into any mystical creature she wished. The witch had chosen to be a Shadow Fox, the most rare and powerful magical creature today.

She was able to use both her wand and her new found powers to protect herself and her loved ones," Ollivander concluded.

"But what happened to the dragon? And what powers did she gain?" asked Izzy desperately wanting answers. As Mr. Ollivander opened his mouth to say more, the bell by the door rang signifying that someone had entered the shop. The children turned toward the door to see Hagrid.

"'Ello Ollivander," he said in greeting. "Hello Hagrid," Ollivander said back. Hagrid looked at the two youngsters and asked, ""Ave ya' found yer' wands then 'Arry, Bella?" "Yes we have Hagrid," said Harry. "Well good 'cuz we need to get goin'. We still need to stop and get yer' robes, books and 'Arry I got a surprise fer' ya'," Hagrid said as he pulled a cage with an owl in it from behind him.

"Is she really for me?" Harry asked in amazement. The owl was snow white with dark gray spots. "Harry she's beautiful," Izzy said as she looked at the bird. "Well let's go 'fore yer' late to get on the Hogwarts Express," Hagrid said while leaving the wand shop.

After another hour of getting supplies and freshening up, Harry and Izzy were at the train station looking for Platform 9 and ¾. Harry was wearing long khaki pants, black socks, black sneakers, and a grey flannel shirt with a black T-shirt. Izzy was wearing black jeans, a gray turtleneck, and black flats with silver bows on the front.

"Izzy, are you sure there is such thing as Platform 9 and ¾?" Harry asked with suspicion. "At this point, I'm not entirely sure anymore Harry," she said as they looked for the elusive platform. As they were just about to give up, they spotted a family of red heads.

There were four boys, a young girl, and a middle aged woman. "Come on now everyone, Percy you go first," the woman said to the young man who seemed to be the oldest. Harry and Izzy watched in amazement as the teenager named Percy ran straight through the wall directly between Platforms 9 and 10.

He didn't run into the wall he ran_ through _it. Harry couldn't believe it but Izzy has been around most magic occurrences so she wasn't as surprised.

"All right Fred, it's your turn," the woman said to another redheaded boy. The two boys, who seemed to be maybe a year or two older than Harry, were twins. "I'm not Fred, he's Fred," the boy said. "Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother," stated the other twin.

"Oh, I'm sorry George," she apologized as she motioned "George" to go through the portal. As he was about to run through he said, "I'm only joking. I am Fred," and with that he ran through the wall with his twin following him. Izzy and Harry went up to the woman with their carts.

Harry asked, "Um excuse me but can you tell us how to do . . . that?" while gesturing to the magical wall. "Oh, you mean getting onto the platform?" the woman asked. The two children nodded their heads. "Not to worry dears, its Ron's first year at Hogwarts too," she said pointing to the last redheaded boy. Ron looked at the other two first years with a smile.

"Okay so all you have to do is walk straight into the wall directly between Platforms 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 and ¾," Ron's mother instructed.

"If you're nervous it's best to take a running start," she suggested. "Izzy, why don't you go first?" Harry suggested trying to hide his nervousness. "Okay Harry. See you on the other side," Izzy said almost as if she was going to the land of the dead. She ran straight for the wall and was covered momentarily by darkness.

Izzy then arrived on a platform where many kids were saying goodbye to their parents before boarding the train. She looked up and saw the sign that read 'Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express'.

Izzy got out of the way of the portal and waited as Harry and Ron came through. "Well that was fun, "said Harry as the three first years boarded the train. Harry and Izzy found an empty compartment and quickly sat in it. After a few moments, Ron came and asked if he could join us since every other compartment was taken.

"Sure why not? The more the merrier," Izzy said with a smile. After Ron sat down, he introduced himself. "I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Isabella Alaverti and this is my best friend Harry Potter," Izzy stated for the both of them. When she said 'Harry Potter', Ron's mouth dropped in surprise. He then proceeded to ask Harry about his scar.

Harry, Ron and Izzy spent the remainder of the time on the train asking each other many questions and wondering what Hogwarts was like. They changed into their robes before they arrived.

All three of them got off the train and boarded a small boat that would transport them to the school. As they arrived to their destination, they were told to follow a Ms McGonagall, an older woman with flowing dark green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you attend classes you must be sorted into houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here, your house is like your family. Do as you are told and you will earn points for your house. Any rule breaking and you will lose points," the professor stated as she looked around at the new faces.

"The sorting ceremony will take place momentarily," she stated as she walked away leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked a brown curly haired girl. "Yes, I am but who are you?" Harry asked in return. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said in reply. "Hello Hermione, these are my friends, Isabella Alaverti and Ron Weasley," Harry said pointing at Isabella and Ron respectively.

"So it's true. Harry Potter is going to attend Hogwarts," said a voice. All four of the main speakers turned to where the voice came from. They spotted a boy their age with light blonde hair that was slicked back. He also had icy gray eyes that where looking at Harry and Izzy in particular. Blonde boy came and stood in front of Harry.

"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said. He turned to look at Ron on Harry's right side when the redhead laughed.

"Let me guess. You must be a Weasley with your red hair and hand me down robe," Malfoy said with a sneer. He turned to look at Izzy and asked, "Who might you be?" She hesitated, "I'm Isabella Alaverti," Izzy responded with wary eyes.

Draco nodded his head and stated, "Neither if you should be hanging around families that are lower in status. You don't want to go hanging around the wrong crowd. I can help you with that," he stated while offering his hand to Harry for him to shake. Izzy and Harry looked at each other and then at Draco. "I believe we can tell who the wrong crowd is ourselves, thank you," Harry said while Izzy nodded in agreement.

Shortly after, Professor McGonagall led the new students into the Great Hall in two single file lines. Harry, Ron and Izzy looked around in amazement at how big and beautiful the room was. They especially paid attention to the enchanted ceiling that showed them a starry night.

They overheard Hermione say that she read about the Great Hall in _Hogwarts: A History_. The first years stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to a stool with an old hat. As the professor explained what to do when your name is called, the room that was filled with the conversations of students was silent.

McGonagall started to call out names and began sorting them into houses. Ron was the next up and was declared a Gryffindor by the sorting hat. Hermione was next and was also declared a Gryffindor. Up next was Malfoy.

The two best friends couldn't care less what house he ended up in as long as they weren't going into the same house. The sorting hat yelled Slytherin before it even touched the arrogant blonde's head. "Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called. The room went totally silent.

You could even hear a pin drop if anyone had a pin to drop. Harry hesitated for a moment. Izzy put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be here." Harry walked up the stairs slowly, sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

Isabella's POV

I watched as the hat was put on Harry's head. It looked as if it was talking to Harry especially when I seemed to be the only one who could hear their whispers. After a few minutes, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR" and the house applauded loudly.

I turned and smiled at Harry through the thinning crowd of first years. He smiled back and by the look in his emerald eyes he wanted me to be in the same house as him. "Isabella Alaverti," I heard the professor call. I walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. The older woman placed it on my head._ 'Hhhmmm . . . my, my I haven't had this hard of a mind to sort in many years'_ I heard the hat whisper in my head. _'You have the loyalty and courage that would be good for Gryffindor but you also have the purity of blood and cunning made for Slytherin. I also see the patience for Hufflepuff and the bright mind of a Ravenclaw. What to choose?' _the hat stated.

_'I believe the best choice would be, _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Normal POV

After everyone was sorted in their respective houses and Professor Dumbledore made his speech, the grand feast of the new year finally began. Izzy was seated next to Harry on his left side while Ron was across from her and Hermione next to him.

They ate and talked to the other Gryffindors. Izzy came to realize that she loved the Weasley twins Fred and George. They had also taken a liking to her and kept calling her their "princess". Ron was the only one to notice that Harry would get angry every time his brothers would call Isabella "princess" or got too close to her.

After the feast, all first years were told to follow their house perfects to their dormitories. Harry, Izzy, Ron and Hermione as well as the other Gryffindors were led up many moving staircases until they came upon a large painting of a fat lady. The lady in the picture asked for a password.

The perfect said, "Boston Cream" and the painting swung open leading to what seemed to be a living room. The room was spacious enough to harbor all of the Gryffindor students a one time. The walls were red with gold decorations.

There were two champagne colored couches that could fit five people comfortably. There was also a loveseat the same color as the couches. The furniture was facing a fireplace that was against the wall. There were two staircases leading to the rooms. "The stairs on the left lead to the girl dormitories and the ones on the right lead to the boy dormitories" said the perfect.

Harry and Ron both finished unpacking and decided to go down and sit on the couches in the common room. Not long after, Hermione and Izzy came down and joined them.

Harry and Ron talked about the different cards that you can gather from the chocolate frog packages and Izzy and Hermione talked about what spells and potions they would be learning about this year. Harry and Izzy stayed up long after Hermione and Ron went to bed.

Isabella turned to Harry on the couch and said to him quietly, "Harry I have a surprise for you. I know it's a little late for a birthday present but I couldn't finish it in time." She handed him a gold chain with a half of a red moon charm at the end of it.

"Where is the other half?" Harry asked. Izzy pulled a silver chain from her pocket that had the other half of the red moon. "I have the other half. This moon charm represents our friendship and will protect us from any mortal harm. As long as we wear them we will always be protected and we will always be friends," she said with a blush.

Harry blushed as well and quietly said thanks. After putting their chains around their necks, they said goodnight and went to their rooms.


	4. Best Friends What's Happening?

Chapter 4: Best Friends- What is This?

Isabella's POV

I don't understand what's happening to me. Every time I'm near the Forbidden Forest I feel as if someone or _something_ is calling to me. I also have been having these dreams. No, not dreams, they seem more like memories. Like snippets of the past. This all started the day after Harry and I arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I sat up in my red and gold bed with a strangled sob. Tears kept falling from my eyes yet I couldn't say why. I wiped my eyes and looked through the curtains that I drew around my bed the night before and looked around the room. Identical red curtains surrounded the beds of the other girls. They seemed to be asleep since it would be another two hours until the sun rises.

I tucked the crying incident into the back of my mind and decided to get ready for the day. Today was the first day of classes and all first years were to report to the Great Hall to receive their schedules. After about an hour, I came out of the bathroom wearing my uniform. It consisted of a knee length dark gray skirt, a short sleeve white collared shirt, a red and gold tie, a dark blue long sleeve V-neck shirt, knee high dark blue socks and black Mary Janes.

To finish the look I wore my red moon necklace beneath my shirt, my hair in a messy bun and my black cloak that fastened in the front with a silver brooch. The brooch was a silver circle about the size of a golf ball that had an emerald teardrop in the center. As I walked downstairs to the common room, I started to hear the other students wake up and get ready for the day.

I left the Gryffindor house and walked down the ever changing stairs leading to the Great Hall. I was eager to get my schedule. A couple minutes after I sat down at a table for some breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione came in. "How can you be up at this hour Bella?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"I guess I was too eager to get my schedule," I said with a sheepish smile. We all ate some breakfast before Professor McGonagall came in. "All first years will come and receive their schedule from me as I call your name and report to your first period class," the Professor said with a clear voice.

Once Harry and I received our schedules, we immediately compared them. "We have first period flying class together as well as seventh period Potions class, fifth period study, fourth period Transfiguration, third period Defense Against the Dark Arts and eighth period Herbology," Harry said with a smile. "We have all classes together except for second period Charms and sixth period History of Magic," I said.

As we compared our schedules with Ron and Hermione, we saw that we all had eighth period Herbology, third period Potions and first period flying class. Ron, Hermione and I had Charms together and Ron had History of magic with Harry and Hermione. Once we received our class schedules, we went outside for flying class.

Normal POV

All of the first years were lined up in two rows facing each other with their training brooms on the ground before them (A/N they don't have their brooms yet). Izzy and Hermione were in the left line facing Harry and Ron that were in the other line.

Professor Hooch walked down in between the lines and said, "Today is your first flying lesson. Now, walk to the left side of your broom." Everyone did as she said. "Now place your right hand directly above your broom and say 'up' with feeling," she instructed. Harry and Izzy both said up at the same time and their brooms immediately rose to their hands. Ron and Hermione looked at them both in disbelief.

Ron looked down at his broom and yelled, "Up!" The broom hit him square on the forehead and knocked him over. Hermione was the only one of the group of four that couldn't get her broom to obey her as quickly as the others did.

After a short time, everyone had their broomsticks in hand and awaited their professor's instructions. "I now need everyone to straddle their broomstick. Then kick off and hover briefly then touch back down. Is that clear?" she said in a clear voice. Before anyone answered, Neville Longbottom started to fly. First just a foot from the ground and then over the school. He flew all around with uncontrollable speed. He ended up being caught on a statue on the roof. All the while Neville was begging someone to help him.

Harry and Izzy both looked at each other at the same time and nodded. Against the professor's rules, the two best friends flew up to Neville trying to help get him down. "Harry, take his left arm and I'll take his right," Izzy instructed. Harry nodded in agreement and together they were able to get Neville back on the ground safely.

"Miss Alaverti! Mr. Potter! What in heaven's name did you think you were doing? Have you _any_ idea how much danger you both put yourselves and Mr. Longbottom in?" Professor Hooch said in anger.

Malfoy and his friends were smirking waiting to hear the punishment for the two. "50 points will be taken from Gryffindor," She said with conviction. Harry and Izzy both lowered their heads sad that they already lost their house points so early in the year. As Hooch looked down on them, her frown turned into a slight smile.

"Though you both went against my instruction, you saved a fellow classmate from extreme danger," she said, "That is why 60 points will be awarded to Gryffindor and I believe that with the skills you both possess on brooms, you will be wonderful new additions to the Gryffindor Quidditch team."Izzy and Harry looked at each other with happy smiles while they were being surrounded by their cheering classmates.

The day went on rather uneventful until seventh period Potions class. Harry and Hermione sat at a two person desk while Ron and Izzy sat in front of them at another desk. At the front of the classroom, a tall dark haired man stood facing the class. "I am Professor Snape," he said with a deep voice. As he looked into the eyes of every student as he spoke about what was to come this year.

"In this class, there will be no frivolous wand waving or silly incantations. As such, I don't expect that any of you would appreciate the subtle details of potion making." He looked directly at Malfoy as he continued, "I do believe, however, that there are a select few who will surpass my expectations." Izzy rolled her eyes at this and thought 'He's already picking favorites in this class and of course one of them had to be Mr. Walking Grease Fire.'

Izzy was so deep into her mental ranting she didn't notice that Snape was looking right at her when he said, "Then again, maybe there are some of you who feel so confident in your knowledge that you choose NOT TO PAY ATTENTION." Izzy looked directly at Professor Snape thinking 'Oh crap.'

Snape glared at her with his dark eyes with such annoyance that it frightened Izzy a bit but she stood her ground and stared right back. "Miss Alaverti since you feel that you don't need to pay attention, how about answering a couple of questions," he said. "Can you tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar and what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolf's bane?" he asked one after another.

Ron looked as if he was about to produce bricks in his pants. Hermione had her hand up for all of the questions for she knew all of the answers. Malfoy and his goons were looking at her with smirks. Professor Snape turned around and walked back to the front of the class with a smug and superior look on his face.

"Combining Asphodel and Wormwood would create a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of the living dead," Izzy said with confidence. Professor Snape turned around slowly and faced her with an expression of mild surprise but he hid it behind his emotionless mask again. The class looked at her with unconcealed surprise.

Without taking her eyes off of Snape's form she continued to answer his questions. "A Bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolf's bane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name Aconyte," Izzy finished with a slightly smug look in Snape's direction. Snape glared at her along with Malfoy and his group while the others in the class looked at her in astonishment.

Regaining his composer, Snape asked the class in a loud voice, "Well? Why aren't all of you copying this down?" All of the students opened their notebooks, dipped their quills into their ink wells and began to write down the answers that Isabella had said.

When the bell rang, all of the first years gathered their belongings and left the class. Harry and Ron stood next to each other beside Izzy's desk while she was finishing packing her things. At that moment, Hermione decided to push past Ron and Harry to get to the door.

"What the bloody hell is her problem," Ron said while watching Hermione storm out of the room. "I think she may be mad about Izzy answering all the questions that she knew the answers to," said Harry. Without looking at them Izzy said, "Well I don't care what she thinks I just want to get out of here before-," "Miss Alaverti, may I have a word with you," Snape said successfully cutting her off. Izzy looked from the Professor to her friends.

"Well, good luck Bella," Ron said as he dashed out of the room. "I'll save you a seat in Herbology," Harry said as he walked out after Ron.

Izzy gathered the rest of her things and walked up to Professor Snape's desk. The Professor was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Miss Alaverti, it seems that you have the knowledge of many types of potions as well as their ingredients," he said in a monotone voice.

'Oh no, he's going to give me detention for the rest of my life. He's going to make my schooling here a living hell' Izzy thought, panicking in her mind. "That is why I have decided that you will become a tutor for those who will have trouble in this class," he said. Pausing in mid rant, Izzy looked at Snape with a surprised look. "Wait, you want _me_ to be a tutor? You mean you're not going to give me detention or make my life miserable here at Hogwarts?" Izzy asked.

After a moment, Izzy then asked in a confused voice, "Why didn't you ask Hermione Granger to tutor for you? She probably knows more about potions than I do." "Yes, I do believe Miss Granger may have a vast knowledge of potions and spells, but she doesn't seem to know that even the most powerful potions don't necessarily follow specific instructions," he said with a slight smirk.

Izzy nodded her head and said, "Okay, I accept the job." "Glad to hear it, now run along to your next class Miss Alaverti," the Professor said, as he dismissed her. Izzy turned around and sped walked to and out the door. As she walked outside to the greenhouse, Izzy was pulled out of her thoughts by a noise. 'What is that?' she thought.

She stopped and listened closely. The trees around the school started to sway with an eerie wind. "Isabella," the voice said. She turned around and looked to the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. "Isabella," the voice said again. "Who's there?" Bella asked. The wind stopped and everything was silent again. 'What the hell?' she thought pausing for several moments before she resumed her trek to the greenhouse.

She walked in while the instructor, Professor Sprout, was going through the itinerary for the year. "Ah, Miss Alaverti, how wonderful it is for you to join us. Please, take the empty seat next to Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said. The young girl placed her books down where everyone else put theirs and sat on the stool next to Harry.

Seeing this, Professor Sprout continued with her introduction. "In this class, you will learn all the different types of plants and herbs used for spells, charms and potions. There will be a time where the plants that we grow in this class will be used for your potions in Professor Snape's class. Now, today we will not be doing anything since it's the first day of classes so you may sit and talk quietly until the end of class," Professor Sprout said as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a book on plants.

The greenhouse was filled with silent chatter as everyone started to talk with their friends. Harry turned to Izzy, "What did Snape want Izzy?" he asked.

"He just wanted to ask me if I would like to tutor any kids who will have trouble in his potions class," she responded. Harry looked at her with surprised and confused emerald eyes. "Well at least you didn't get in trouble like I thought you would. That Snape is bloody scary," Ron said from Harry's other side.

"I have to agree with Ron on that one," Harry said. Ron, Harry and Izzy started to talk about their classes and what happened during them. Five minutes before the end of class, Professor Sprout stood up and said, "Well class, I'll dismiss you early today and be prepared to gather herbs tomorrow."

Ron and a still sulking Hermione walked ahead of Harry and Izzy. "Isabella," called the voice. Izzy stopped in mid step and turned towards the forest. "Izzy? What's wrong?" The dark haired boy asked. "You don't hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" he responds confused.

After several moments, Izzy shook her head. "Never mind it's nothing. I must be hearing things. Let go back to the common room and drop off our things so we can go exploring and then get dinner," she suggested with a smile. Harry looked at her with worry and slight suspicion but dismissed it as being tired from the long day of classes.

Harry and Izzy arrived at the entrance of the Gryffindor house. "Password," said the fat lady in the painting. The two best friends said, "Boston Cream" at the same time and the painting swung open to reveal the common room. Many of the Gryffindors have either put away their school things and headed down to the Great Hall or decided to get a start on the homework that was assigned to them.

Hermione was among the ones doing their homework. "Hey Hermione, are you okay? I saw that you were sulking in Herbology today," Izzy said with concern filling her silver eyes. "I was not sulking. I was simply unhappy of the fact that we didn't do anything productive in Professor Sprout's class," the frizzy haired girl said.

"I think she was still mad at the fact that Professor Snape noticed how smart Bella was rather than her," Ron whispered to Harry with a smirk. Izzy looked at the red haired boy with a look that said 'Shut up'. Ron did just that. Harry turned to Hermione, "Come on Hermione, let's all go explore the grounds together before going to dinner," he said with a friendly smile. After a moment of contemplating, Hermione smiled back and agreed to join them.


	5. Best Friends The Stone

Chapter 5- The Stone

Harry's POV

It's been four months since the first day of classes at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, Izzy and I have become close friends. Hermione still seems to feel intimidated by Izzy's knowledge of magic. When Izzy, Ron and I are talking to each other in the Great Hall or common room, Hermione chooses to ignore us.

When it's just Ron and I, she talks to us like we are long time friends. I don't understand her but I have more important things to worry about.

My best friend seems to be catching a cold or something. Izzy's eyes are always red as if she's been crying for hours and she is even more tired than Ron in the morning. I asked her if there was something wrong but she just smiled and said, "Nothing's wrong Harry. I just haven't been sleeping well lately. I think it's the snoring coming from the other girls in the dorm." I don't believe that everything's all right but I'll see how things go.

I just hope it doesn't get worse.

Normal POV

Harry was in History of Magic class when Professor McGonagall came in. "Professor Binns, may I see Mr. Potter please?" said asked. Harry stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the classroom and outside the school into the spacious courtyard. There they met up with Percy Weasley and Izzy.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe I have found you two recruits for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A new seeker," she said while laying her hand on Harry's shoulder, "and a new chaser." She laid her hand on Izzy's shoulder as she said this. "I'll leave them to you Mr. Weasley," she said as she left.

Izzy and Harry looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was going to happen.

Percy looked towards the duo and introduced himself. "Hello. As you know, I'm Percy Weasley. I'm sure you know my brothers George, Fred and Ron," said the young man. Izzy and Harry nodded heads. "Well then, let's get started shall we," he said as he walked towards a trunk. The trunk itself was of a medium size and had a heavy brass lock. Before he opened it, Percy turned to the two first years and started to explain the game of Quidditch.

"Quidditch is a two team game. Each team has seven players, consisting of two Beaters, one Keeper, three Chasers and one Seeker," he explained. Before he spoke again he opened the trunk to reveal three compartments. One of the compartments held a dark red ball that had three dents in it.

"This is a Quaffle. The job of the Chasers is to pass the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the three goal hoops of the opposing team," he said looking at both of the newbies. Izzy had a sparkle of excitement in her silver orbs. Percy tossed the Quaffle to Harry who in turn passed it to Izzy.

After Izzy had tossed the Quaffle up and down a couple of times, she handed it back to Percy.

Percy put the ball back in its compartment. "The Keeper is in charge of protecting their team's goal hoops. The job of the Beaters is to protect their teammates by using their wooden clubs to knock away the Bludger," he said. "Excuse me but what is a Bludger?" Harry asked. Instead of answering, Percy handed him a wooden club.

Izzy looked as the young man proceeded to unlock what seemed to be a spazzing ball. He unlocked it and almost immediately the ball escaped from its prison. It flew high into the air only to come crashing back down. 'Holy crap it's going to kill me' Izzy thought as she ducked. Before the Bludger could hit her, Harry used the club to knock it away.

Percy ducked out of its way.

The young man straightened himself and turned to the other two. "That was a Bludger. Nasty little thing isn't it," he said. Though it was a rhetorical question, Izzy and Harry both nodded. "Heads up, here it comes again," he warned. The first years prepared themselves to dodge the ball from hell if necessary but it only had time to hit the ground once before Percy grabbed it.

"Open the latch! Hurry," he exclaimed trying to keep the ball from escaping his grip. Izzy hurriedly open the latch so that Percy could lock the ball inside its compartment.

Once the Bludger was locked away safely, Percy turned to look at Harry. "The Seeker's job is to find and capture the Golden Snitch," he said. The oldest of the Weasley brothers turned to a small compartment in the middle of the case.

The outside was a shield with the individual crests of the four houses. The compartment opened to reveal a small golden sphere. Percy took it and put it into Harry's hand. Izzy leaned in closer to see it. "It seems harmless in comparison to the Bludger," the young girl said.

"You say that now but this is the most difficult thing to catch in Quidditch," he said.

Before their eyes, the Snitch sprouted golden wings. Its wings were slim and delicate with dainty golden feathers. "It's so beautiful," said Izzy in awe. The golden sphere then started to flap its wings with amazing speed. It hovered over Harry's hand and then started to fly in a jerky unpredictable pattern above their heads.

The two first years followed its every move with excitement in their eyes. Both of them were thinking 'I can't wait for our first game' with smiles on their faces.

***********The Next Day***********

Isabella's POV

"Izzy, do you know what Professor Snape has been up to?" Harry asked as Ron, Hermione and him sat down to join me for lunch. The Great Hall was mostly empty since a majority of the students prefer to sit outside for lunch. "No, why do you want to know?" I asked.

'They never showed an interest in Snape before' I thought. "We were just wondering if the rumors about him making the midterm potions exam impossible to pass were true," Hermione said. She's lying. I don't know how I could tell but the subtlest changes in her behavior told me that she wasn't telling the truth.

She was smiling at me as though we are good friends when we all know she doesn't like me very much. She is also blinking a lot as well as clenching right hand into a loose fist. Instead of beating around the bush I decided to confront them.

"Okay, I know you aren't telling the truth Hermione. Harry, what's going on? Why are you asking about Snape?" I asked knowing that my best friend wouldn't lie to me. I looked into his emerald eyes and I was reassured that he would tell me the truth.

"Well, we overheard Hagrid say that Professor Snape was looking for something underneath the school. I asked him what he was looking for but he said that he told us too much and walked away as fast as he could. We were just wondering if Snape told you anything on what he was looking for," Harry explained.

I thought back to the days after classes that I helped the Professor prepare ingredients and supplies for the next day. Then I remember listening to him muttering to himself.

_Flashback_

_I was coming back from the greenhouse with the herbs that the other students were going to use for their potions the next day. As I came closer to the door to Snape's classroom I heard him speaking to himself. "I must find a way to get to it before he does," he said. _

_I peaked in to see him pacing back and forth behind his desk. There were many papers laid out on said object. "The stone is hidden were the eyes cannot see, beneath the claws of a savage beast, the wounded key shall open the door, to a place never seen before," he said. _

_'What on earth does that mean?' I thought. Deciding I should make my appearance, I quietly stepped back about ten paces and started walking normally to the classroom. "I have the herbs Professor," I said as if I was not eavesdropping. "Good, just put them in the white box and place it on the second shelf in the closet," he instructed._

_End Flashback_

My eyes widened as I remembered that day. "Wait, I think I know what he is looking for," I said. Ron leaned in and asked, "What is it?" "From what I know he is searching for a stone of some kind. I don't know what kind of stone but it has to be something important if Hagrid is keeping it a secret," I explained.

Harry looked at all of us, "Maybe we should all go and talk to Hagrid today after dinner. If anyone could get him to talk, it would be you Izzy since you've known him the longest," the dark haired boy suggested. "We can't go after dinner it's against the rules," Hermione said with a frown.

"If we want to find out what's so important about that bloody stone then we should go," Ron said. "Besides we can't go before dinner, we all have a double period of Herbology. We won't have time so going after is our only choice," I reasoned. Frankly, I didn't care if Hermione came along or not but she was becoming close friends with Ron and Harry so I wasn't going to stop her. After a moment, Hermione gave in. "Okay fine we'll go but if we get caught I blame you three," she said.

I rolled my eyes and started gathering my things for my next class.

After dinner, instead of following the rest of the Gryffindors, we all snuck out the back door towards the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's humble abode lay near the tree line and the lights were on. As quickly and as quietly as we could, we ran to the front door. Harry went first and knocked on the door three times before Hagrid opened it.

The large man looked at us and said, "'Ello Bella, 'Arry, Ron and 'Ermione. Come in, come in I just finished makin' some tea," he said as he allowed the four kids to enter his house before he shut the door. After they were all settled with a cup of tea in their hands, Harry proceeded to talk. "Hagrid, do you know anything about a stone that any of the professors are looking for?" he asked.

Hagrid looked at them and said, "Nope. I don't know anythin' 'bout a stone. Much less 'bout the Sorcerer's Stone," he said while laughing. He stopped abruptly with a face that said 'Aww Crap!' "I shouldn't 'ave told ya' that," he said.

I turned to him. "Hagrid, what exactly is the sorcerer's stone?" I asked with my eyes sparkling with innocence. "I'm sorry but I can't tell ya'. That is secret information between me and Professor Dumbledore. . . I don't think I should of told ya' that either," he stated.

"If Professor Dumbledore is involved it must be an important and powerful stone," Hermione concluded. Hagrid looked at each of us in the eye and said, "The Sorcerer's Stone isn't somethin' ya' should be askin' 'bout. Dangerous wizards are after it and it wouldn't be smart if ya'," he cut off abruptly looking outside of a small window behind us.

"Who's that?" he asked. We all turned to see someone looking through the window spying on us. "It's Malfoy!" Ron said. "Oh no we're caught! He's going to tell Professor McGonagall we broke curfew," a slightly panicked Hermione said. I turned to Hagrid and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for answering our question my old friend," I said with a smile. "You can say thank you later but right now ya' need to get back to the school. I'll see all of you tomorrow," He called as we all rushed out of the house.

Normal POV

Izzy stopped when they were all halfway to the school. She looked toward the forest as if she heard something. 'Who keeps calling me' she thought. Unknown to her, her eyes started to turn an icy shade of blue as she tried to see into the forest. "Bella what are you doing?" Ron yelled at her.

After hearing him, Izzy broke out of her trance whilst her eyes returning to their normal silver. She turned around to see her friends almost to the school and decided to run. The young girl covered the distance from the halfway mark to the school in about half the time it took her friends.

"How in bloody hell did you run so fast?" Ron asked with surprise. "I don't know but right now we need to get inside before we are in even more trouble," I said as I grabbed his arm and got inside of the school with Harry and Hermione following after.

As they entered the Great Hall they saw Professor McGonagall standing there with a frown on her face and a smug Malfoy standing next to her. The four friends stood in front of her with their heads bowed slighty. "Have you any idea at what time it is," she said. No one answered afraid of what was to happen.

"There is a reason why we set a curfew for you students. There are many things out there that are dangerous and would have no qualms about killing children your age," she said with anger evident in her voice. "50 points will be taken from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said.

At their gasps of outrage, she said, "Each." "Now in addition to that, the five of you will help Hagrid with his chores after dinner for the next two evenings," the Professor said. Malfoy turned to her with a confused expression, "Wait Professor, I must be hearing things. I thought you just said the _five_ of us."

She gave him a look, "Yes, I did. Though it was a noble thing to tell me of your classmates' escapade, it does not excuse you from breaking curfew in order to get them into trouble," McGonagall said.

With an expression of disbelief on his face Malfoy stood in line next Hermione facing the Professor. "Now go to your rooms and get some rest. You have a long day ahead of," she said as she dismissed them.

When the Professor was out of earshot, Malfoy turned to the other four first years and said with anger, "I can't believe I'm being punished when you're the ones who should just get in trouble. You're the ones who deliberately broke curfew."

"And you just broke curfew on accident? Admit it Grease Fire, you just wanted us to get in trouble," Izzy said with annoyance. Malfoy stopped and faced her with a glare. Izzy wasn't afraid and reciprocated it with her own icy stare.

Draco was the first one to pull back and storm off to his dormitory with not so much as a glance to the others. "Well, we better get to our rooms," Harry said already walking down the hall.

"I agree I'm tired enough as it is in the morning with eight hours of sleep. I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow," Ron tried to say around a yawn. The four friends walked toward the Gryffindor house for some well deserved rest.

The Forbidden Forest

A dark figure on four legs was sitting in the middle of a circle made up of many four legged creatures. "When will the heir return," asked one of the creatures. "Not for another couple of moons. She is still finding out all of her powers," the figures in the middle said.

"We can't wait much longer. Hasn't your calling done anything to guide her here?" asked another. "She knows that something has been calling her. There is no doubt in my mind that she will find us when the time comes," the 'leader' responded. "Will she be powerful enough?" asked a quiet voice.

Though the question was asked in a soft voice, it was powerful enough to spread total silence among the creatures. The lone figure in the middle stood and spoke to everyone as a whole. "She will be more powerful than you could ever imagine."


	6. BF'sIcy Morn, Fylin Disasta,the Meetin

Chapter 6- Icy Mornings, Flying Disaster and Meeting the Pack

Isabella's POV

'Now is the time to panic' I thought as I stared into the bathroom mirror the morning after getting caught breaking curfew. I've been keeping these dreams . . . memories, a secret from my friends, especially from Harry. The day Harry asked me if I was okay, I knew that I couldn't keep this secret forever but. . . . I'll be damned if I didn't try. So far I was able to hide the redness of my eyes with some eye drops, making them look normal.

Well, as normal as my eyes could be anyway. I also was able to keep myself awake in the morning by using an energy replenishing spell, 'Thank you Hagrid for teaching me that one' I thought.

Unfortunately, this morning marked the end of my charade. When I sat up in my bed I felt a chill in the room. I rubbed my arms trying to warm them and keep the chill away. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. It was about two hours before sunrise.

By now I was used to waking up earlier than everyone else in my house. I splashed my face with water to wake myself up. I gasped when I felt that the water was ice cold. No, not ice cold but _Antarctic_ ice cold. With my eyes closed I hurriedly reached for my towel and dried my face.

I finally opened my eyes in front of the mirror above the sink and screamed. Before anyone could hear me, I covered my mouth muffling the scream.

There, staring directly at me with icy blue eyes was my reflection. "What the bloody hell happened to me?" I asked in shock. I reached out and touched the mirror. It felt cold to the touch and it was then I knew it wasn't a one of those pranks Fred used to pull on my friend Anne.

Even though he pulls pranks on her, we all know it's just because he likes her but that is another story for anther time. My eyes were an icy blue instead of their normal silver and instead of round human pupils mine were slanted slightly, like an animal's. I winced a little when I felt something prick my lip.

I lifted my upper lip and gasped. In place of my short and dull canines, there were fangs. I had fangs like a vampire but they didn't make me look scary like one.

I touched the mirror again only to pull back immediately. Where my finger touched the glass, there now was a light sheen of ice. "How did I do that," I said to myself as I inspected my hand. No, this wasn't _my_ hand. _My_ hand had short human fingernails. _This_ hand had sharp claws on the ends of the fingers.

'Great now I need to remember to buy a scratching post' I thought sarcastically. I looked back up to my reflection at my new physical features. 'I don't know any spells or charms that can hide my looks. What am I going to do?' I thought miserably. I hung my head in despair. 'Now Harry is going to think I'm a freak and never speak to me again' I thought sadly.

After a few moments, I jerked my head up as I thought over an idea. "I know. I can just speak with Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he will be able to help me with my . . . predicament," I whispered to myself.

Normal POV

After about thirty minutes, Izzy emerged from the bathroom fully clothed in her uniform as well as her cloak. Her hair was down in waves to her shoulders. Her red moon necklace could be seen. "I better keep my face hidden until I can get to the Professor's office," she said to herself as she put her hood up far enough to conceal her eyes.

The young girl walked quickly and quietly down the changing staircases trying to find Dumbledore's office. When she reached the main hallway, Izzy took out her wand. "_Guidariss Minarti_," she whispered. A small golden light emerged from her ivory wand and took the form of a humming bird. "Hello Minarti, I need your help. Please lead me to Professor Dumbledore's office," Izzy said to the bird. Minarti nodded and flew off in the direction of the office with Isabella following after.

After ten minutes of running down hallways, Minarti led Izzy to a large statue of a griffin.

"Minarti, are you sure this is the entrance to Dumbledore's office?" the girls asked. The golden bird nodded its head in response. Izzy looked towards the statue and then back at her guide. "Okay then, thank you Minarti you're the best," the first year said. Minarti bowed her head and disappeared back into the ivory wand.

Isabella put her wand in the pocket on the inside of her cloak and faced the statue. "It must need a password like all the dormitories. Um . . . Hogwarts . . . Albus . . . Albus Dumbledore . . . I give up! I don't have time to-," Izzy was cut off by a rumbling sound. The statue started to rise in a spiral fashion. A staircase followed the path of the statue and spiraled upward.

"I guess he knows I'm looking for him," she concluded as she quickly walked up the stairs. Izzy ended up in front of a large mahogany door that had intricate designs carved into it.

Before she could knock on the door, it opened of its own accord.

"Come in Miss Alaverti. I've been expecting you," said the voice of Albus (N/A I'm using the Dumbledore from the third movie). Izzy opened the door slightly so she could walk through. With her hood still covering half her face from view, she walked toward the Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore . . . I don't know what's happening to me. I'm having these dreams . . . memories from the past every night. In each one I find myself . . . an older me. . . . fighting a dark wizard . . . but the dark wizard casts the _Crucio _curse upon me. Then I wake up in fright with tears running down my cheeks. I keep having these dreams. I . . . I don't know what's happening to me," Izzy confessed with fear in her voice and on the brink of tears.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked toward her in a calmly. He put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Isabella, there is nothing happening to you that will cause you harm. You are just growing into your powers," he explained. "My powers?" she said in an incredulous voice.

She jerked away from his grip in anger, "What powers would turn someone into something like this?" she asked as she ripped down her hood showing the Professor her changing features. Izzy looked at him through her tears, "I'm an abomination," she said in a quiet voice.

"Everything will be explained to you but I'm not the one who can give you the answer on which you seek. Your powers are very different from all of the students and professors here at Hogwarts, including me," he turned away and walked up to the front of his desk. He picked up a silver bracelet and handed it to the frightened girl.

Izzy took the delicate bracelet into her hands and observed it. It had a thin chain that connected to a small silver plate. There was an inscription on the plate written in an elegant cursive. "To hide is not the answer but the answer may be hidden?" Izzy read in confusion. She looked up at Dumbledore, her expression voicing that she wanted an explanation.

"This bracelet has a charm on it that will temporarily conceal your features. It isn't very powerful so don't try to use it for long periods of time. It will be able to hide the changes for one week straight but afterwards it will stop working until it can 'recharge' for lack of a better word," Dumbledore explained. Izzy hooked the bracelet around her wrist and looked into the full length mirror on the wall in the office.

She gasped in wonder as she saw her eyes returning to their normal silver with human pupils and her canines returning to the proper length and sharpness. "Thank you Professor but I still don't understand. If you're not the one who can explain what's happening to me then who is?" the young girl asked as she wiped her cheeks.

"You will learn soon enough but right now you should get some breakfast and then go to your classes," he responded with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. With another confused look to Dumbledore, Isabella walked towards the door and out of the office.

Izzy's POV

"Is it just me or did it get colder?" Ron asked as he rapped his robe closer to his body. The four of us were outside for our daily flying lessons. "I think you're right Ron. Maybe winter is coming early this year," said Harry. I listened to Hermione explain to the boys about the changes in weather during the seasons.

'Though I do believe Hermione knows about weather changes, I also believe that this cold is not natural' Izzy thought as she looked around. Professor Hooch walked in front of the first years (N/A they are in the lines like in the other chapter). Today you will be learning to fly with partners.

There will be a time where you and another person will be in danger and you will only have one broom. Today you will learn how to fly with the extra weight," she explained. "I will divide you up into groups of two and each partner will have a turn to fly the broom," Hooch stated. She pulled out her wand and with a swift flick of her wrist a clipboard came floating to her.

"When I call out your names please stand next to your partner," she said. "Crabbe and Goyle, Granger and Weasley," she announced. I looked across to Ron and saw him grimace slightly. 'Poor Ron' I thought. Though I know he doesn't mind Granger, in fact they are friends; I know he still wouldn't want to ride with a girl.

"Thomas and Chang, Longbottom and Finnigan, Quirrell and Spinnet, Potter and Brown," she announced. Harry and I looked across at each other with disappointed expressions. 'Wait, if I'm not paired with Harry, Ron, or Hermione, then that means I'm paired with'. I didn't have time to finish my horrified conclusion for Professor Hooch said the words that I dreaded to hear. "And finally, Malfoy and Alaverti," she said with finality.

Normal POV

The first years assembled themselves so that they were all standing by their partners. Professor Hooch looked at them and then announced, "Now that you are with your partner, decide on who will be flying the broom first." "I'll fly first. If I leave my safety in your hands I might die," Malfoy said with a sneer.

Izzy turned to him, "Well, Grease Fire, it doesn't matter if you fly first or I do you'll still have to ride the broomstick with me in control and don't get my hopes up about you falling off," she said in retort. They just stood and glared at one another. Professor Hooch then started to instruct the first years on what to do.

"Now that you all picked the person who will go first, I will need that person to mount the broom," she instructed. Ron, Harry, Malfoy and other students mounted their brooms.

"I will now need their partners to mound the broom behind them and put their arms around that person's waist so that you don't fall off," the professor said. Some students did as they were told while others hesitated. "You mean to tell me that this _inferior_ person has to put _her_ arms around _my_ waist," the blonde boy said with a sneer. "Oh shut up Grease Fire and let's get this over and done with," Izzy said while mounting the broom and winding her arms around him.

Ignoring their bickering, Professor Hooch told them what to do.

"Now just like your first lesson, you will kick off the ground with a bit more force, hover briefly and then touch back down. If you feel as if the broom is tilting too much to one side then lean in the opposite direction slightly and land immediately. If you feel that you can fly fine with an extra person then you may fly around the courtyard and return when you hear the whistle," she said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she counted. On 'one' she blew the whistle and the students kicked off. Ron had some difficulty when he pushed off but then was fine after a moment. Hermione was only making things worse as she pointed out all of his mistakes.

Harry was doing well and started to fly around the courtyard. He was flying at a controllable speed since he didn't want crash into anything or have his partner fly off the broom. Malfoy on the other hand was a different story. Once Draco kicked off he immediately went off into the courtyard.

"This is easy. I bet you wouldn't be able to do this, right Alaverti." He said with a smug smile. Izzy wasn't listening for she was hanging on for dear life. "Are you crazy? You're going to toss me off or hit something!" she exclaimed. "Please, a pureblood like me could never-," he was cut short as he flew them too close to the top of a tree.

'Oh no, we're going die!' Izzy thought. Malfoy lost control of the broom as they spun out of control. Draco took his left hand off the broom and fell off. He hung off with his right hand still clutching the broom for dear life. "Help, help I'm going to die," he exclaimed. They had stopped over a few trees about 50 feet off the ground.

Mrs. Hooch was running over, the screaming notifying her that something was wrong. "Hold on Malfoy I'll get you," Izzy said. The young girl nudged herself up the broom carefully so as not to jostle Draco. "I'm slipping!" the boy exclaimed. In an instant, his hand slipped from the broom. Before he could drop, Izzy turned herself upside down, her legs gripping the broom, and grabbed Malfoy's outstretched arm.

"Don't worry I got you," she said to him. 'But who's got me? I can't get us down safely and keep him from falling at the same time!' she thought in a panic. "_Exio Broom_!" someone yelled.

Professor Hooch had taken control of the broom and had it land slowly. When Malfoy touched the ground he let go of Izzy's hand and fell to the ground. Izzy straightened herself on the broom and then landed on her feet. "Are you okay Malfoy?" the young girl asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. Malfoy took Izzy's offered hand and stood up. He looked at her in confusion. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me fall?" the blonde boy asked. "I wouldn't have just let you fall to your death. I may not like you but I don't hate you enough to let you get killed," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world," she answered.

Before Malfoy could answer, Professor Hooch and their classmates came running towards him. "Mr. Malfoy, how dare you put yourself and Miss Alaverti in so much danger? You both could have died," said with anger, "50 points will be taken from Slytherin." Malfoy didn't respond and returned to his group.

"Izzy are you okay?" asked Harry concern clearly showing in his emerald eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. A bit shaken but fine," she responded. Ron and Hermione both ran up to the pair to ask if she was all right. "Miss Alaverti," the professor started, "because of your quick thinking you were able to save a student and for that Gryffindor will be awarded 50 points."

"All right Bella! Way to go!" Ron exclaimed. "Why would you ever want to save a guy like Malfoy?" said Hermione in a disapproving voice. "Because no matter how mean he is, he hasn't done anything to warrant his own death," Izzy said glaring at Hermione. The frizzy haired witch just stormed off in a huff towards her next class. Harry, Ron and Izzy just shrugged their shoulders and hurried off to class.

**********In the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid************

The five first years accompanied Hagrid and his dog "Fang" on his nightly chores. Hagrid carried a medium sized lantern while each student carried a small flashlight. "Tonight we're jus' goin' to gather some medicinal plants fer Madam Pomfry," Hagrid explained as they all entered the forest past the tree line.

"Wouldn't it be more efficient if we split up to look for the plants?" asked Hermione. "I think yer right 'Ermione. All right then, Ron, 'Ermione an' I will go this way," he said as he pointed to the left. "Bella, 'Arry an' Malfoy you go this way," he said pointing to the right. "Fine but we get the dog," Draco said. Izzy, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"If anythin' happens jus' yell an' we'll come runnin'," the giant instructed as he and his group went on there way.

"Well, we should start moving," Harry suggested. Harry and Malfoy both took up th front while Izzy and Fang took the rear. "This forest is creepy. I shouldn't even be here this is all your faults," Malfoy said as he sneered at Harry and Izzy. "It's your own fault for spying on us Malfoy," Harry retorted as he used his flashlight to find his way around the terrain.

"Yeah, so technically this is your entire fault for being a tattle tale and is that anyway to speak to your savior and her friend?" Izzy asked. Draco did the imitation of a fish not knowing what to say. Izzy and Harry looked at him then at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The three first years walked for a few minutes in silence. "Do you hear that?" asked Izzy. "Hear what?" asked Harry. "That noise," she explained.

Izzy didn't need to strain her ears to hear that disgusting, slurping noise coming from over the little hill in front of them. "What on earth are you two standing there for," Draco said as he pushed passed the duo, "I want to get these plants and get out of here as soon as," Draco was cut off by what he saw.

Harry and Izzy stopped beside him. They saw a unicorn lying on the ground. It seemed to be dead. The only thing that truly disturbed the three children was the creature, covered in shadows, that was drinking its blood. Malfoy yelped in fear and ran back the way they came along with Fang. "Ow!" said Izzy and Harry simultaneously.

Harry was touching the scar on his forehead while Izzy was touching her shoulder. 'Why is my shoulder burning?' Izzy thought.

The cloaked creature stopped its feasting and looked at the pair. Its face wasn't visible for it too was covered in shadows. Izzy and Harry did nothing but stare at this creature. The cloaked figure then started to glide at a fast pace toward the duo. Izzy started to pull Harry's sleeve in order to get away.

As they both started to back up, Harry slipped on a gnarled root of the tree they stood beside. The best friends just stayed there motionless in fear as the creature approach.

When it was about two feet away from the first years, something happened. Two four legged animals leapt into the space between the students and the figure. One of the animals used its claws and scratched at the black figure while the other stomped its mighty hoofs. The creature turned away and retreated into a mysterious fog.

Harry and Izzy were paralyzed by fear and amazement.

The two animals turn to them. One was a centaur and the other seemed to be a fox or a wolf. The centaur was as tall as Hagrid, had pointy ears, curly dark brown hair and a brown horse's body. The fox was about half the height of the centaur, had mid night blue fur, black eyes, pointy fox ears and a long bushy tail.

The centaur was the first to speak. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you both Harry Potter and Isabella Alaverti," he said with a deep voice. The students looked at each other and then at them. "Who are both of you and how do you know our names?" Harry asked as Izzy helped him up.

It was the fox who answered. "Both of you are well known in this forest. You both have many allies but you have just as many enemies here. The Forbidden Forest is not the safest place to be wandering around in the dark," he said with a husky low voice.

Izzy looked closely at the fox as he was speaking. Her eyes widened in realization, "You are the one who's been calling me during the day. I knew I recognized your voice," she said. The fox grinned at her and said, "Yes I have been calling you. I knew you were an intelligent heir." "Heir?" the students asked at the same time.

Before anyone could answer, Hagrid and the others came running to a stop beside Harry and Izzy. "'Arry, Bella are you both all right?" the tall man asked. "We're okay just a scraped knee. Nothing to get upset over," Izzy reassured him.

Hagrid turned to the centaur and fox. "'Ello Firenze, Aslan," Hagrid greeted while nodding his head toward the centaur and then to the fox. Both nodded in return. "Why have you been calling me and why did you call me the heir?" Izzy demanded with accusation and confusion in her eyes.


	7. Best FriendsThe Explanation

Chapter 7 – The Explanation

Disclaimer: Just noticed that Aslan is the name of the lion from Narnia. I don't own that name or the story/characters of Harry Potter. My characters are my own.

Normal POV

Isabella looked at the great fox with her silver eyes. She wanted an explanation and she wanted it now. The fox known as Aslan then decided to answer her question. "I have been calling you because you are the heir of prophecy," he said.

The first years looked on in confusion while Hagrid listened intently. Before Izzy could ask another question, Firenze started to speak. "Aslan, I don't think it is wise to discuss such important matters where enemy ears may listen."

Aslan turned his head to the mighty centaur. "I believe you are right my friend," he said. He turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, I wish to speak with Isabella and the other four in Dumbledore's office. This matter needs to be explained to them seeing as they are now involved," Aslan said.

The tall man hesitated a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Aslan turned towards Firenze and said, "We will meet again soon my friend. Please notify the others of the situation."

The great centaur nodded and then turned to Harry and Izzy. "Be safe and I hope to meet you again," he said. With that said Firenze turned around and galloped deeper into the forest. "All right everyone, let's get back to the school," Hagrid said.

Hagrid turned around and started walking back to the school. Hermione and Ron took the front with Hagrid while Malfoy and Fang fell in step behind them. Taking up the rear was Izzy, Aslan and Harry. The trip to the school was made in silence except for the few startled gasps and yelps from Fang and Malfoy.

Once arriving at the tree line, Hagrid turned and faced Aslan.

"Aslan, I believe it would be better if ya' changed into somethin' . . . smaller?" the half giant suggested. "I believe you are right Hagrid," the fox said in response. The fox mumbled something under his breath and in a blink of an eye the place where a horsed sized fox stood now held a small midnight blue fox. "Bloody hell," said Ron with amazement.

"Bella, would ya' please carry 'im. He can't talk or keep up as much when in this form," Hagrid stated.

Izzy nodded her head and proceeded to pick the fox up and hold him in her arms. "All right, well I'll drop Fang off at the house while you five go to Dumbledore's office. If anyone asks where ya' goin' or why aren't ya' in bed just tell 'em yer' on yer' way to see the 'eadmaster," Hagrid instructed as he lead Fang to their cottage.

The five first years headed into the school. "Where the hell is Dumbledore's office anyway?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Malfoy, Minarti will lead us there," Izzy said as she took out her wand while still holding Aslan.

"Who, pray tell, is Minarti?" Hermione asked. "_Guidariss Minarti_," Izzy muttered before answering Hermione's question. "This is Minarti," the young girl answered as the golden humming bird presented itself to them all. The other four looked at Minarti with amazement.

"How can someone like you summon a guardian? A person needs a lot of control over their magic in order to summon one" Malfoy said with a suspicious look. "I will explain later but for right now," Izzy said "Minarti, can you lead us to Dumbledore's office please?" Minarti nodded her head and started to fly down the corridor.

"What are you waiting for? Come on," said Ron as he followed the golden guardian. The other four were right behind them.

++++++++Harry's POV+++++++++\

I was amazed at the fact that Izzy's guide was able to take us to the Headmaster's office. After five minutes of running quickly and quietly down hallways, we arrived in front of a statue of a Griffin. "We won't be able to get in without the password," Hermione said smartly.

I saw Izzy roll her eyes. "Lemon Drop," she said and we all watched as a staircase began to appear. Izzy started up the stairs with Aslan, asleep in her arms. "Are you lot coming or not?" she asked. Ron and I followed after her with Hermione and Draco taking the rear.

We arrived in front of an ornate door just when Izzy knocked on it. The door opened by itself as a voice said to come in. All of us filed into the room and stood before Dumbledore who was behind his desk.

+++++++Normal POV+++++++

Professor Dumbledore greeted the students before looking at the now awake fox in Izzy's arms. "Aslan, my friend, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" he asked. The fox jumped out of the first year's arms and landed in front of them. He changed his form to a bigger fox but smaller than the form they met him in.

"It is good to see you Albus," Aslan said as he looked at the Headmaster with intelligent black eyes. "Unfortunately this is not a social visit," the fox said "The children were attacked in the Forbidden Forest, it was _him_." Albus stood up and came around the desk in front of the students.

"None of you are harmed correct?" he asked. All five of the first years just nodded their heads not knowing what to say. Dumbledore nodded and turned to speak quietly with Aslan.

++++++++Isabella's POV++++++

'They know each other?' thought Izzy. 'Why didn't the professor tell me? I want some answers now' she thought with determination.

++++++++Normal POV++++++++

"What's going on?" Izzy asked loudly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all looked at her in alarm. Izzy ignored them and just looked at Dumbledore and Aslan. "How do you know each other? Why have you been calling me from within the forest and what was that _thing_ that attacked Harry and me?" she asked with anger.

Harry started to look at the professor as well wanting answers. Hermione was looking at Izzy disapprovingly for speaking so rudely to a professor and Malfoy was looking just as confused as Ron was.

The Headmaster asked them all to sit as he and Aslan explained. "Aslan is the guardian of the Forbidden Forest. He keeps peace between the creatures that inhabit it," he said. "That's well and good but what does that have to do with Izzy?" Harry asked.

It was Aslan who answered. "Isabella is the descendent of a very powerful witch who protected all magical creatures. It has been said that the heir will return to the place where it all began and save all those who have been enslaved," the fox explained.

Harry looked at Izzy's face wondering what she was thinking. Izzy turned her disbelieving stare to Aslan. "Me? I can't be the heir," she said. "And why not Miss Alaverti?" asked Dumbledore. She looked at him and said, "I'm only eleven years old. I'm not powerful so how can I be the person who is supposed to save everyone?"

"With the proper training you will be able to," Aslan said in a wise voice.

Dumbledore turned to the other four students. "You are all now going to be involved in an age old battle. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, your friendship will be tested now that You-Know-Who is returning," he stated. He turned to Malfoy, "And your loyalty will be tested just as harshly, Mr. Malfoy."

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Harry asked. "The Dark Lord of course, Potter, who else would he be talking about," Malfoy said with a superior look. "Indeed Mr. Malfoy, you are correct," the Headmaster said. Aslan turned to the five students.

"The creature covered in shadows that attacked Harry and Isabella was the Dark Lord. Because of the state Harry left him in ten years ago, the Dark Lord was forced to flee into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. There he feeds on the blood of the unicorns and lives a cursed life, a half life if you will," he explained.

"What do you mean by a half life?" Hermione asked while everyone else was wondering the same. "Anyone who would kill something so pure and innocent will be forever cursed into being a parasite. Not being able to live without depending on another's life," Aslan stated.

"But if he knew he would be cursed why would he even try drinking a stupid unicorn's blood? It doesn't seem worth it to me," Malfoy said. Dumbledore answered his question. "By drinking a unicorn's blood a person can gain eternal life. That is the reason why Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"I believe it is time for you all to go to bed. You have classes in the morning," the Headmaster said. "But Professor, we still don't know why You-Know-Who attacked Bella and Harry," Ron pointed out. "That will be explained later but for now you must go to your houses and sleep," Dumbledore said.

Hagrid came through the door and faced the Headmaster. "Hagrid, wonderful timing, please escort the students to their houses," he said. "Yes 'eadmaster," Hagrid responded. As they all turned to leave the Headmaster spoke again, "Miss Alaverti, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please stay a bit longer. We still have one more thing to discuss with you three."

Harry and Izzy looked at each other in confusion wondering the same thing. 'Why does Malfoy need to stay too?'

The three first years sat back in their chairs when Hagrid lead Ron and Hermione out of the room. Silence enveloped the group until Malfoy spoke up. "Okay are we going to sit here all night or are you going to tell us why the bloody hell you kept us here?" he asked with a glare.

Izzy, being in the chair in between the two boys, punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch. What was that for?" he asked with anger. Izzy chose to ignore him as Aslan began to address the three of them. "We kept you here because there are some things that you must know," the fox said.

"The Dark Lord has marked each of you. Harry has the scar on his forehead from when the Dark Lord tried to kill him," Albus said facing Harry. Harry gently touched the scar on his forehead. Aslan turned to Izzy and said, "He marked you on your shoulder Isabella." Izzy touched her right shoulder.

It was where it started to burn when You-Know-Who attacked them in the forest. "What about me? I know I haven't been marked," Malfoy stated with a sneer. Albus turned to him, "The mark you have is different from Miss Alaverti's and Mr. Potter's. Your mark will appear when you are of age and choose." "Choose? Choose what?" Malfoy asked.

"You will know in due time Mr. Malfoy. Just know that your destiny is now intertwined with Mr. Potter's and Miss Alaverti's," the Headmaster said.

The three first years sat in silence trying to absorb the information. It was Harry who spoke next. "Aslan, will Izzy be training anytime soon?" The fox turned to faced Harry. "Isabella will commence in her training at the end of this year. Learning the basics of magic is necessary," he explained.

"What does that matter? She can already produce a guardian on her own. It seems to me she already knows the basics of magic," Malfoy said. Both Aslan and Albus turned to Izzy with curious eyes. Izzy bowed her head in embarrassment. "I can only produce one because my mother taught before she died last year. She said it is good to summon a guardian whenever I'm in trouble."

They were all silent as she explained. "I only know healing charms and spells that are used to help those who are lost. I don't know any spells for battle," she explained finally looking at Aslan.

After a few moments, Aslan nodded his head and turned to Albus, "I believe it is best for her to stay for her first year. What is your decision Albus? This is your school." Harry, Malfoy and Izzy all looked at Dumbledore waiting for his answer.

Finally he said, "I believe that you are right Aslan. It would be safer for her to stay within the walls of Hogwarts." Harry and Izzy looked at each other with happy smiles while Malfoy looked on with indifference.

"Before you leave I must explain something else to the three of you," said Aslan "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you both must keep Isabella from harm's way. She is growing into her powers and will be somewhat vulnerable during the process." Draco and Harry looked at each other for several moments then looked at Aslan as they nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself just fine," Izzy said with a pout. "It's just a precaution Miss Alaverti. We would rather not take any chances now that the Dark Lord knows you both are here," said Dumbledore looking at both her and Harry.

"I believe it is time for you all to go to bed now. Am I correct in assuming that you three can get to your dorms safely?" The three students nodded and headed towards and out the door.

The fox and wizard stood in the room in silent thought. "Should I have told them about what is to come?" Aslan asked.

Albus walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "No, they must figure it out for themselves. Besides, where is the fun in telling them all of the answers?" Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Aslan sighed, "You never change do you Albus?" he said as he changed into his smaller form. As Aslan jumped onto one of the cushioned chairs to fall asleep Albus answered, "Never my friend. Never."


	8. Best Friends Trust

Chapter 8 – Trust

Normal POV

After leaving Dumbledore's office, Izzy, Harry and Malfoy were headed to their dorms. The walk to the changing staircases was a silent one. Malfoy was the first one to speak. "Just because Dumbledore said that I have to help protect you doesn't mean I will be your friend. The very idea of associating with _Potter_ and his weakling of a girlfriend," he said with disgust.

Izzy glared at him. "Who said we wanted a pompous, incompetent jerk like you for a friend," she said glaring at him. "Yeah, and she's not my girlfriend," Harry pointed out. Malfoy, with a final icy stare, turned away and started making his way towards the dungeons.

Izzy's face was red from anger as she turned to her best friend. "That stupid jerk, how dare he talk to us like we are inferior to him! What did we do? It's not like I we wanted him to be stuck in this mess with the rest of us."

Harry just let her rant while he led her up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. They stood in front of the painting of The Fat Lady. Izzy was fuming silently. Harry gave The Fat Lady the password. "Caput Draconis." The Fat Lady, though annoyed for being woken up, kept silent and let them pass.

There was no one in the common room since it was late. The fire in the fireplace was still going so the two Gryffindors decided to stay up for a little while longer. They both sat on the couch facing the fireplace, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Harry?" Harry removed his gaze from the fire and focused it on Izzy. Her voice sounded distant as she continued to stare at the flames. "Harry, I have a bad feeling," she said. "A bad feeling?" he asked. "Yes, like something horrible is going to happen.

I'm afraid that it will be something that will hurt the both of us as well as Hermione and Ron."

She looked up at Harry with frightened eyes. He just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "It will be okay Izzy. I'm sure it won't be anything we can't handle. Besides, nothing could be worse than dealing with the Dursleys," he said with a laugh trying to cheer her up.

She smiled slightly and giggled, "Yeah, nothing is scarier than your cousin Dudley when he has a tantrum." The two of them became very sleepy so they said goodnight and climbed the stairs to their rooms.

**Izzy's Dream**

**Running through the forest. . . . Darkness. . . .Fear. Red eyes following her every move. "MONSTER!" someone screamed. She stopped in a clearing. "Abomination!" another said.**

** Everything turned black. "No," she denied in a whisper. She turned around listening to the voices. "EVIL!" "No!" "UNNATURAL!" "Stop it!" "DARK CREATURE!" "Stop!" she cried as she covered her ears.**

** She couldn't get away from the voices. Tears fell from her eyes. "MURDERER!" She felt something sticky on her hands. She looked and saw that it was blood. "No! I'm not a murderer!" she screamed as she closed her eyes. "MUST BE DESTROYED!" they all shouted. She opened them again only to see the red eyes of a snake.**

**End of Dream**

"NO!" Izzy screamed as she sat up in her bed. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. 'What's happening to me?' she thought as she sobbed. After fifteen minutes, she calmed herself down enough to get ready.

It was the weekend and it was ten o' clock so no one was in the dorm. Izzy got dressed in a slightly baggy long sleeved black sweater, a pair of dark jeans and her black sneakers. She placed her wand in her pocket and left the tower to walk around.

Izzy had lost her appetite after the nightmare so she just decided to go and visit Hagrid. She took her time walking, enjoying the feeling of the changing season from autumn to winter. As she walked up to Hagrid's door she felt that something was watching her.

Isabella looked around her trying to find the cause for this feeling. Seeing nothing she brushed the feeling off. She knocked on Hagrid's door. She knocked Once, Twice, Three times and still, no young Gryffindor sighed 'I guess he must be tending to the grounds. He is the grounds keeper.'

Not wanting to go back to the castle she decided to go to the tree line behind Hagrid's humble home.

The girl looked behind her to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one she stepped a little ways past the tree line. She was hidden by some trees but she could still see Hagrid's house and the school.

'Okay, now is the perfect time to try out these . . . powers of mine.' Izzy lifted up her sleeve and removed the bracelet Dumbledore had given her. The instant it was off her senses heightened. 'I will need to get used to this' she thought as she winced at the noises and smells. After a moment, Isabella wanted to see if she can call upon her ice powers. She lifted her hand facing away from her.

Izzy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated. She looked and saw that nothing happened. 'Maybe I need to call it out loud.' "Come to me powers of ice," she said. She waited and still nothing. Isabella sighed in frustration. She glared at a stone beside her foot. She felt a cold sensation traveling up her spine.

Izzy gasped in surprise when the stone froze in an instant. She picked it up and observed it.

"Maybe I have to concentrate on an object in order for my powers to work," she muttered. Izzy set the rock down and turned to a branch hanging low on a tree. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated he icy gaze on the branch.

Sure enough she felt the cold sensation again and smiled when she saw ice crawling onto the branch.

"What the bloody hell!" said a voice. Her small celebration ended abruptly. Izzy turned around in surprise and faced the person. "Malfoy!" she said. 'Why did it have to be Malfoy?'

"I knew there was something wrong with you. You're nothing but a freak," he said with an expression of disgust. Isabella walked up to him with pleading eyes, "Please Malfoy, don't say anything to anyone about this." "Why shouldn't I? You and your friends have been nothing but a couple of thorns in my side."

Malfoy waited for her to answer with a smug look on his face. Izzy crossed her arms in front of her chest and said with a smirk, "I saved you from falling to your death during flying class."

Malfoy still had that smug look. "So what if you did? I can still tell your secret and make your life a living hell here."

Izzy stepped up to him with and icy glare. "Whether you like it or not you're indebted to me. I saved your life and I know the Malfoys would rather die than be indebted to anyone. Especially if it's someone they think is below them" As she said this Malfoy's expression fell into a frown. Reluctantly Draco agreed.

"Fine, I will keep this a secret," he glared into her blue eyes "but don't think I will keep it forever." He turned away without another word and headed toward the school.

Izzy let go of a breath she had been holding and held a hand to her nervously beating heart.

'I always have the worst luck' she thought miserably. She placed her bracelet back on her wrist and sighed when she felt her senses return to normal. She walked back towards the castle now in a melancholy mood.


	9. Best Friends What Now?

Chapter 9- What Now?

Isabella's POV

It's been a month since the incident between Malfoy and me. So far he has kept his promise to keep his arrogant trap shut but I don't know for how long.

Surprisingly, he has been _nice_ to me. At least as nice as a Malfoy can be. Christmas vacation came and went and I decided to go to my home for my annual family holiday.

When I returned to the school, I walked in through the main entrance and bumped into Draco. He nodded to me in greeting and I nodded back. We walked together in silence to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

Normal POV

Malfoy and Izzy entered the Great Hall and saw that most of the other students have already arrived. The feast was about to begin. Draco headed straight for his house's table without a second glance to the young Gryffindor.

Instead of being offended, Izzy just rolled her eyes and made her way to Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Hi guys. How was your Christmas?" asked Izzy as she sat next to Harry and across from Ron.

Next to him was Hermione who had her nose in a book only looking away from it in order to say hi to Izzy. Just as she sat down Ron began to talk at a fast pace. "It was amazing! There was barely anyone in the school over the holidays so Harry and I explored most of the time," Ron said with excitement as he told her what happened.

"Then on Christmas day we opened our gifts and Harry got the most amazing-," Ron was cut off by Dumbledore as he started to speak. "I welcome all of you back from your break. I hope everyone's Christmas was a delightful one," Dumbledore said.

"As you all know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students and all students must retire to their rooms before curfew or be punished by their Head of House. Professor Snape will be absent from classes until further notice. With that said I hope you all enjoy the feast," the Headmaster stated.

Harry and Ron looked at each other when they heard the news about Snape.

"That's unusual. Professor Snape never misses a class," Hermione stated. Izzy looked at her, "Maybe he's just ill. Even wizards get sick, right guys?" she asked. Ron and Harry looked away from each other and looked at the girls. "Uh yeah, sure Izzy," Harry said then started to eat.

Izzy gave the boys a weird look. She was about to ask what was wrong but decided against it. 'Whatever they are hiding it must be important. I'll just ask them when we are in the common room' Izzy thought.

The feast had finished and all the students headed back to their houses. The four friends gathered in a corner when there was no one in the common room but them.

It was close to midnight. "Okay, so what were you going to say right before Professor Dumbledore began to speak?" Hermione asked looking at Ron. "Right, well on Christmas day, when we were opening our presents, Harry got something that was simply amazing. Show them Harry," Ron said with excitement.

Harry nodded and went upstairs to get the present. In a few minutes he came down with an old cloak. "You received a cloak? I don't see how that's amazing," Hermione said. "It's not just a cloak," Izzy said with a smile "It's an invisibility cloak."

Harry put the cloak on and disappeared right before their eyes

He reappeared in the same spot. "This is how we are going to get the Sorcerer's Stone," he stated. Izzy looked at him in confusion. "How do you know where it is?" Hermione asked. Ron was the one who answered.

"Remember when I told you that Harry and I explored parts of the castle?" After seeing their nods, he continued. "Well we found this door down in the dungeons that had a giant three headed dog behind it," he said gesturing with his hands how big it was.

"It was asleep and it was guarding a trapdoor. Well, it seemed like it was guarding it since its paw was over it," Harry said.

"So what you're saying is that you think that that dog was guarding the way to the Sorcerer's Stone?" Izzy asked. "Yes I do and also because of Professor Snape," Harry said.

Hermione and Izzy looked at each other. "Professor Snape? What does he have to do with this?"Hermione asked.

Ron looked at them, "When we were walking down into the dungeons one night we had to hide behind a suit of armor because Snape was walking down the corridor. Well, he wasn't walking it was more like limping. There was blood on his leg and he kept muttering about something fluffy or someone fluffy," he stated.

"We think he tried getting past the dog, who we think is named Fluffy, but he ended up getting hurt. That's why he's absent." Harry said with determination.

The girls sat in silence, absorbing all this new information. It was Izzy who broke the silence. "Have you told anyone other than us?" she asked.

Both of the boys shook their heads no. "Okay, then we should think of a plan to get us into that trapdoor Fluffy is guarding," Hermione said with a look of concentration.

"Only three of us will be able to go," Izzy stated. They all looked at her. "Why can't we all go? Wouldn't it be better if we had four people?" asked Ron. "It would be too suspicious if all of us were missing from our rooms. Also we can't all fit under the invisibility cloak. We would get caught and would have to explain why we were out of bed," Izzy explained.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "She's right about that. Okay who is going to go?" Hermione asked. "I think you, Ron and Harry should go," Izzy stated. Harry looked at her in confusion. "Hermione is cleverest witch I know and Ron is one of the bravest wizards. It would only be logical for them to go with you Harry. Besides, I can keep Snape away from going back to that door," she said logically. Izzy was looking at Harry for his decision.

He nodded his head, "Okay, so how about a week after our Quidditch game against Slytherin and after mostly everyone is asleep you go down to the potions room and distract Snape. While you do that Ron, Hermione and I will try to get past Fluffy," he said. We all agreed, said goodnight and went up to our rooms.

+++++++3 Weeks Later++++++++

The four first years were walking in the corridors right after their last class. Their Quidditch match was amazing in Izzy's and Harry's opinion.

With their combined efforts the Gryffindor Team was able to beat Slytherin in record time. It's been a week after their match and the four friends are preparing to put their plan into action.

Once entering their common room and seeing it almost empty they sat in a corner in order to discuss what was going to happen.

Harry spoke, "Okay, Izzy you should go and distract Snape after dinner tonight. Don't let him out of your sight or he might beat us to the stone." Izzy nodded her head with determination.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "The three of us will come back to ours dorms and pretend to go to bed. At midnight we will go down and search for the stone. Is everyone in agreement?" he asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"All right, now let's go to dinner I'm really hungry," Ron said with his stomach growling. "You're _always_ hungry," Hermione stated.

++++++After Dinner+++++

Isabella's POV

I walked toward the potions room in order to find Professor Snape. I walked up to the door and knocked. After hearing permission to enter I cautiously walked into the room. The room was only lit by the candelabras in the room.

Sitting at his desk with parchment strewn about it was the professor. He looked up at me when I entered. Trying to look as innocent as possible I quietly walked up to the desk. Snape gazed at me with cold black eyes. "Miss Alaverti, why are you not in your dormitory at this hour?" he asked in a cold tone.

I kept my eyes down as a spoke. "I was having trouble with the essay about the boil cure potion you assigned us today in class. I was wondering if you would explain the ingredients once again."

He looked at me and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Miss Alaverti, you are one of my best students in the class. Do you truly expect me to believe that you don't understand a potion as simple as the boil cure potion?" he asked.

I looked at him with a bashful expression. I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Actually Professor," I said "I was wondering if it would be alright if you could teach me more advanced potions. I understand that I'm still a first year but." I cut off when Snape held up his hand.

I waited for him to speak.

"Miss Alaverti, you are still a first year. No first year has ever been prepared enough or skilled enough to attempt more advanced potions during this period," he stated. I just lowered my head in disappointment. 'Damn, I was hoping that I could distract him by him teaching me new potions. I have to think of something quick.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Snape. "Even though you are a first year," he said "I believe you are ready for advance potion making." 'What?' I looked up at him in surprise. "Go to a desk a take out your supplies." I smiled and did as I was told.

Snape got up and went to the closet that held the class ingredients. "I will start you off on a second year potion called the swelling solution. This potion causes something to get bigger. Whether it is an object like a cauldron or the parts of the body," he droned as he took out the ingredients. The explanation went on for a half hour while I was taking notes.

Normal POV

Izzy listened to Snape's explanation eagerly while writing down useful notes. As the professor turned to get some more supplies from the closet, Izzy started to feel ill. Her face turned pale and her vision was getting blurry.

She held her hand to her heart where she felt it grow hot. 'What's happening?' she thought. "Miss Alaverti is everything all right?" Snape asked turning to her. Izzy took out her red moon necklace and held it in her hand.

The half moon was radiating heat and was turning into a darker red color. Izzy blinked her eyes repeatedly in order to try and stop the blurriness. "Miss Alaverti?" he asked again in an irritated voice. 'Something's wrong. Harry is in danger.'

Without another word the young Gryffindor ran out of the room to find her friend leaving a bewildered and yelling professor behind.

Izzy ran down the corridors and stopped behind a suit of armor. She took out her ivory wand and summoned Minarti. The guide's golden color had darkened.

It seems that the condition the young witch was in affected her guide as well. With gasping breathes Isabella spoke, "Minarti, find Harry."

Minarti nodded and headed in the desired direction. Izzy though tired and growing paler by the minute followed closely after. The young Gryffindor broke out into a sweat and felt as if she were going to pass out. She held on to the hot and darkening stone. 'No. I have to find and help Harry' she thought with determination.

Minarti's light had all but disappeared when they arrived at an old looking door. Izzy turned to her guide and said thank you. She opened the door only to see the three headed dog that Ron and Harry had told her about. It turned to her with a snarl on all three of its faces.

Izzy's anger grew within her overriding the illness that came over her. Her eyes turned blue, her canines sharpened, her claws grew and all her senses heightened. She spoke to the monster in a different tongue. **"You do not have the right to defy me. You must bow to your alpha insolent pup!"** she growled.

The dog lowered its ears and whined as it sensed the power of the young creature in front of it. The dog lied down on its paws and bared its neck to Izzy.

**"Yes alpha. Please forgive me. I meant no disrespect." ** Izzy walked up to it and pet its ears. **"It's all right you are forgiven. Please allow me to pass. I must help the other members of my pack."** The dog righted itself and revealed the trapdoor in the floor.

Izzy looked at the door and then to the dog. **"Thank you Fluffy,"** she said with a smile. Without waiting for a response she jumped into the darkness while holding the red moon.


	10. Please Not Now

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or its characters. The characters I make up are my own

Chapter 10- Please Not Now

Normal POV

She fell onto something that felt like a pile of snakes. "It's not a pile of snakes it's Devil's Snare," she said fighting against the binding plant. The more she struggled the tighter the vines held her. She decided to take a breath and try to calm herself.

'What was that rhyme father taught me about Devil's Snare?' She furrowed her brow in concentration. Before she could remember, the plant lowered her to the ground below and released her. Only hesitating for a second in confusion she ran down the dark hallway into a room with a light shining in one spot.

On the ground she saw many small golden keys with little white wings. Some of their wings were still fluttering as if they wish to be in the air once more. Izzy lifted her gaze to the big wooden door that had a big key with a broken wing in the lock.

The door was open enough for her to slip herself through. Once passed the door she started to run. The further she ran the more prominent the smell of smoke became. She came upon a battlefield of broken ebony and ivory knights. "What on earth happened?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"Isabella! Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. "Hermione?" Izzy called out. "I'm over here. Please hurry Ron's hurt really badly," Hermione shouted frantically. Izzy followed the voice of her friend and found both her and Ron.

"Hermione what happened to you? What happened here?" she gasped as she fell to her knees looking at the young witch. Ron was lying on his side unconscious his face smudged with soot and blood. Hermione was in better shape but she was also covered in filth with her hair even frizzier than usual.

"We had to play a game of wizard's chess in order to get to the sorcerer's stone. Ron sacrificed himself so that Harry could go on ahead and get it," she explained with tears running down her cheeks. "It's okay Hermione I will help Ron as much as I can." Izzy rolled Ron carefully onto his back.

She put her hand over his heart and closed her eyes. "_Healmaris Vastern_," she murmured. A green light flowed from her hand onto Ron. The cuts and bruises began to disappear but he still was unconscious and very pale. Izzy opened her eyes and turned to Hermione who was shocked by what had just happened.

"Hermione I want you to wait here with Ron and keep the two of you safe," she said as she rose to her feet. Hermione stood as well. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Izzy clutched the charm around her neck. "I'm going to find Harry. I have this insistent feeling that he needs my help. Stay with Ron," she said as she ran off down another hallway. Hermione just stared after her.

Isabella's POV

I ran until I found myself in a large room surrounded with fire. Through the flames I could see Harry and Professor Quirrell standing in front of a mirror. Quirrell was yelling at Harry telling him not to lie. "Harry," I called out as I tried to reach them.

Harry and Quirrell looked in my direction. Harry's face held worry and fear while Quirrell's face held one of anger. Before I could get to the steps the flames crackled loudly; they grew, almost reaching the ceiling.

I heard Harry call out my name while I shielded my face from the embers that escaped the flames. After a moment I tried to look for Harry through the flames again but I couldn't.

'How can I get through? Harry is in trouble' I thought in a panic. I stopped in realization and then took my bracelet off of my wrist. My new features came into sight and my senses became stronger. I glared into the fire with my icy stare.

In less than a moment the flames froze into blue ice and then shattered. Putting my bracelet on quickly I ran down the stairs to the step Harry was on. "That's impossible," said Quirrell, "no mere child could hold such power as yours." I knelt down beside Harry.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes I'm fine. How did you do that?" he asked in confusion as we both stood up. "Now isn't the time to tell you. We have bigger problems," I said glaring at Quirrell with my now silver eyes.

"_Release me Quirrell_," hissed a voice. "But my lord you are not yet strong," Quirrell started to say but was cut off. "_I am strong enough to face him. Now release me you worm!_" the voice hissed in anger. Quirrell quickly shut his mouth and did what his master told him to do.

He started to unravel the dark colored turban on his head. "Aah!" I hissed in pain as I held my shoulder. Harry hissed in pain as well but held his hand to the scar on his forehead. 'What is going on' I thought.

Quirrell turned around as he was almost finished unraveling the fabric. I gasped in horror and disgust at the sight.

On the back of teacher's head was another face. A face that had the features of a snake and that could speak. "Harry Potter and Isabella Alaverti, I have waited long to meet you," it hissed. Harry responded for the both of us since I was still in shock.

"Are you . . . are you Lord Voldemort?" "Yes, I am the Dark Lord. I am the most powerful wizard and yet I was defeated. Defeated by a mere child!" he yelled in anger. I flinched and moved closer to Harry. He who must not be named continued.

"I know you are afraid of and weaker than me Potter. Give me the Sorcerer's Stone boy," he commanded glaring at Harry.

I looked at my friend from the corner of my eye. 'He has the stone?' I thought. As if he read my mind he reached behind him to grab my hand and squeeze it confirming he had it. I glared straight at the Dark Lord.

Normal POV

Izzy gave the dark wizard an icy stare. "What makes you think Harry has it? And even if he did why would he give it to you?" she said with a sneer. Quirrell turned around in anger. "How dare you speak to the Dark Lord that way!"

He pulled out his wand ready to send a hex at the children when his master spoke. "Quirrell, do not attack them" "But my lord they are speaking to you as if you're a common," he was cut off.

"You will follow my orders you ungrateful twit!" Quirrell once again became silent lowering his wand. He turned back around so that his master could once again address the young wizards.

As the master and servant were speaking, Izzy was whispering to Harry while keeping her eyes on their enemies. "Harry, on the count of three you run for the exit. You have what they want so you need to get to Dumbledore. I will stay here as a distraction," she said hurriedly.

Harry looked at her from the corner of his green eyes. "I will not leave you here with the most dangerous wizard in the whole world," he responded defiantly. Izzy ignored him and got the attention of their foes by going down the stairs and yelling, "Hey, mister Dark Lord, if you're so powerful then how come a mere child could defeat you?"

Harry looked at her in surprise and feared for her well being. He just stood there instead of running off. He would never leave his friend here.

Voldemort glared his red snake eyes on the girl. "You impudent wench, how dare you speak to me like that!" he bellowed. "Quirrell kill them both and retrieve the stone," the Dark Lord commanded. Quirrell turned around and with a malicious smile raised his wand.

"It will be my honor and my pleasure to abide my lord." "If you want Harry and the stone then you will have to go through me first," Izzy said without fear. She raised her Ivory wand ready to battle. "_Expelliarmis_," she yelled. Quirrell easily defended and countered with a stunner.

Izzy jumped out of the way while throwing a stunner in return. "_Protegio_," Quirrell said and a shield was produced around him. "Do you really think a _child_ could defeat me," he sneered. Izzy didn't reply. She just stood at the ready with a look of hatred upon her face. In less than a moment they both attacked, "_Expeliarmis!_" they yelled in unison.

Isabella's POV

A stream of green and blue energy clashed and exploded. I couldn't hold my ground when our spells collided. I was thrown back against the stairs, my wand falling from my grasp. The impact was painful and had me disoriented.

'Bloody hell, my vision is going' I thought. I could hear Harry call out my name but it was muffled by the ringing in my ears. I saw a blur that I assumed was Harry kneeling down beside me. I could see his mouth move but I couldn't hear anything.

That last thing I saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was the sight of Harry's face grimacing in Pain as his scar burned.

+++++In the Hospital Wing++++

Normal POV

Izzy woke up to the smell of medicine and the sounds of snoring. 'What? Where am I?'She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head. 'I'm in the hospital?' she thought. The young witch sat up slowly in order to take in more of her surroundings.

She saw that she was in a bed covered by the crisp white sheets. The young girl saw that she was no longer in her uniform but in her bed clothes. Izzy glanced at the small table next to her bed and saw that it held a light colored bottle and a glass filled with clear liquid inside. She could also see her ivory wand lying next to the bottle.

Her area was surrounded by tall white curtains. "Why are there-," she cut herself off. She could hear the soft snoring coming from the other bed just beyond the curtain. Izzy could also here the scratching of quills on parchment and the bubbling of potions being brewed.

She looked down at her wrist and saw that her bracelet wasn't there. 'That explains why I can hear those things.' "Miss Alaverti," said a familiar voice. Izzy looked up and asked, "Headmaster is that you?" Dumbledore pulled away the curtain on her right and entered.

Alongside him was Aslan in his smaller version. He leapt onto the bed and licked her cheek silently asking her if she was fine. Dumbledore shut it behind him and then stood at the foot of her bed.

"How are feeling Miss Alaverti?" "I feel fine. A bit sore but nothing a bit of bed rest couldn't fix," she answered. The young witch pet Aslan on the head reassuring him that she was fine. Satisfied with her answer, the fox laid his head on her lap. Izzy grew silent wanting to ask so many questions but not knowing if she should ask.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione? Are they all right?" she asked worriedly. Dumbledore smiled hoping to calm the young girl down.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are both fine. They are in their classes now eagerly waiting to come visit you and Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter is still resting," he said as he went to the curtain on her left revealing the boy who lived snoring softly. 'Thank goodness' Izzy thought with relief. The headmaster let the curtain fall back into place.

He turned to face the young girl; his expression serious. "Isabella, I need you to tell me everything that happened that evening you and your friends went to retrieve the stone." Izzy nodded petting Aslan's head and took a moment to recall all the events that has transpired.

"I was in Professor Snape's classroom brewing some advanced potions when I started to feel ill. The red moon charm that I always wear around my neck started to darken and feel hot." She paused and showed him the necklace. Dumbledore looked at it for a moment.

"Miss Alaverti, you do know that this stone is connected to Mr. Potter correct?" Her cheeks grew a light shade of pink. Aslan looked at her with questioning eyes. "Yes headmaster. I gave Harry the other half for his birthday. It is able to tell us if the other is in grave danger," she explained.

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "When I saw the stone turn blood red, I ran out of the classroom in order to find Harry.

Since I didn't know where he was, I summoned my guardian Minarti. She led me to the room where the trap door and Fluffy were," she stopped here not wanting to tell him about her speaking to the great Cerberus. The fox whined at her discomfort. Dumbledore raised and inquisitive eyebrow at the girl's sudden silence.

Her uncertainty was obvious by the look on her face. "It is all right Miss Alaverti. No one besides you, Aslan and myself will know of this conversation," he said.

She looked at the headmaster with uncertainty. Izzy then locked gazes with Aslan. Something in the fox's eyes told her that it would be all right. She nodded her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I could . . . I could hear Fluffy . . . talking," the young witch said hesitantly.

Izzy did not see Dumbledore's eyebrows arch in surprise or Aslan's ears perk up. She continued, "He wouldn't let me get past him." She opened her eyes and stared at her hands as she told her story. "I remember getting angry. I could feel something trying to claw its way from my chest," she explained.

The wizard and fox exchanged a knowing look.

"I felt my features change even though I was still wearing my bracelet," she said "I started to . . . scold Fluffy like he was my inferior. I called him a pup".

At this point Izzy looked at her two visitors in confusion. The headmaster gestured for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and explained the rest that happened. After hearing what was said, the wizard and magical creature left the young witch. Izzy was so tired her eyelids were drooping by the end of the talk.

Isabella's POV

I closed my eyes and laid my head on my pillow and tried to fall asleep. I was on the brink of unconsciousness when I heard the quiet discussion between Aslan and Dumbledore outside of the infirmary doors. My hearing was more acute when my bracelet is off.

'What are they talking about?' she thought. She listened carefully to the conversation. Izzy heard Aslan.

_ "Her powers are manifesting at a faster rate than I expected." _I froze._ "What do you suppose we should do old friend," _asked the headmaster. Aslan gave a sad sigh. _"I must start her training. I may need to pull her out of Hogwarts before the official end of classes."_

Izzy's eyes opened in shock. 'No I don't want to leave Hogwarts! I don't want to leave my friends. Not so soon' I thought as I clutched the red charm around my neck.

_ "The sooner the better because if we wait she may lose control. She may become a danger to the school and its students," _he continued in a serious voice. I calmed myself and thought over what Aslan said.

'I don't want to leave,' I thought 'but I also don't want to hurt anyone.' I no longer heard the voices of Aslan and Dumbledore.

I was only left with the sound of scratching quills, soft snoring and my silent tears.


	11. I'm Sorry, I Will Return

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY OF HARRY POTTER, ITS CHARACTERS OR THE NAME ASLAN! My characters and this plot are my own.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone. I was and still sort of am adjusting to college life. A lot of my time has been taken up by school and work.

I assure you though that I was writing the end of this story and the beginning of a possible sequel . So for everyone who has reviewed and are still keeping up with the story I thank you very much.

All of my writing is in my school notebooks and I write whenever the professor gives us some free time. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Normal POV

Darkness still had its hold on the world when Isabella woke up from an uneasy sleep. The same nightmare that has been plaguing her dreams since the beginning of her change. But this time it was different.

_Dream_

_Izzy was on her knees clutching her ears to keep out the horrible voices. "Monster!" "Abomination!" Shadows in the shape of beings manifested themselves around her. _

_They continued to taunt her. "Stop," Izzy begged. "You should never have been born!" "STOP!" Izzy screamed. Something inside of her clawed her chest, begging to be set free. "Tainted Creature" Izzy's hands fell to her sides._

_ She stood up in the darkness, bangs covering her eyes. "Evil Monstrosity!" She broke. "I SAID STOP" she sneered, lashing out her claws. Her eyes were pure black, her face contorted into a mask of anger and hatred. _

_She slashed at all of them, wanting to feel their blood on her hands, to have the satisfaction of killing those who opposed her._

_ Izzy kept slashing them only getting angrier when they just dissipated 'Blood. I want to feel their blood. See their dead, mangled corpses drop to the floor' she thought._

_ Her wish was granted when she felt her claws tearing through something solid. Warm blood splashed on her hands and face. She looked up and gasped in horror._

_ Before her was Harry, her claws buried in his chest. He looked at her with betrayed eyes. "Why," was the only thing he could say before his lifeless body fell to the ground._

_End of Dream _

That was when Izzy woke up. It has been two days since she overheard Aslan and the Headmaster talking about her. Both Harry and Isabella were still in the hospital wing.

Izzy was fully recovered but in order to keep suspicion off of her speedy recovery they told her she should stay for a while longer. Harry was still unconscious but Madam Pomfry and Professor Dumbledore assured everyone that his body was just taking time to rest and he would be awake in a couple of days.

Izzy was still concealed by the curtains around her bed. She just sat there thinking. 'I don't want to become a monster.' She got silently got out of bed and peeked behind the curtain that faced Harry's bed.

All the other beds were empty except Harry's. He was still sleeping soundly and still snoring. After making sure that no one was coming into the room, she crept out and stood beside Harry's bed side.

She stared, lost in her thoughts, as the young wizard slept on.

Isabella caught a golden shimmer in the corner of her eye. She looked on the small table and saw Harry's gold necklace that she gave him for his birthday. The young girl took out her coordinating necklace from beneath her shirt.

She looked at it for a moment before facing Harry. 'I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anyone I cared about was hurt because of me.' She took his necklace from the table and clutched the half moon in her palm.

"_Viter Inum Razet_," she whispered. A green glow emitted from her closed fist briefly before going out. Izzy did the same to hers. She laid both down on the table and faced Harry again. "I promised you that I would never leave you for good. That a true friend is never gone forever," the young witch whispered.

"I will come back and when I do I will be able to protect you from evil and from myself." Izzy brushed his unruly hair from his forehead revealing his scar. She kissed him there and walked back to her bed.

She put on her bracelet, her slippers, grabbed her wand and left the infirmary. Izzy never glanced back at her friend. She summoned Minarti and headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's Office

Aslan and Dumbledore were speaking before they were interrupted by Isabella slamming the door open. "When do I have to leave?" Dumbledore looked at Aslan.

The large fox sighed and sat on his hind legs. "The sooner we leave the sooner you can start your training." Izzy pondered this. "How long do I have to be away?" "That all depends on you," Aslan answered "If you work hard and take your training seriously you may not have to be away for so long."

Silence fell on all of them. Izzy faced the Headmaster, "When I come back will I still be a Gryffindor?" "That will depend on how long you are gone and how you are when you return."

She looked panicked, "So there's a chance that I will be sorted into a new house?" Dumbledore just looked at her with sympathetic eyes and nodded.

'If I have to be re-sorted I might not be able to be with my friends.' She gasped, 'What if I end up in Slytherin? Everyone in Gryffindor wouldn't speak to me and Harry will hate me.' He horrified realizations were interrupted.

"There is no need to be concerned with the events so far in the future," Aslan said trying to calm Isabella down. "I believe you should start packing your things and get ready to leave."

"You mean I can't say bye to my friends?" Aslan shook his head, "I believe it will be easier for all parties involved if we just leave," he looked at Dumbledore, "If anyone suspects, please tell them that her father wanted her to be schooled from home."

The old wizard nodded his head, "Of course." He turned to look at the depressed girl. "Isabella," she looked up with wet eyes "I promise you that when you return you will be welcomed with open arms. I will also make sure that your friends won't get themselves in too much trouble."

Izzy sighed sadly and nodded her head. Without a word she left the room and went to Gryffindor tower to collect her things. Aslan just stared at the spot where Isabella was standing lost in his thoughts.

Dumbledore walked up beside him and placed a hand on his furry shoulder, "You and her father are doing the right thing. She will be depressed and angry for a bit but Miss Alaverti will understand. She needs to be able to control her powers."

"I know," Aslan responded getting up on all fours. He walked towards the door. The fox looked back at the old wizard over his shoulder, "But that does not make it any easier."

And with that said the fox changed into is smaller for and followed Izzy's scent.

+++Outside on School Grounds+++

Aslan led Izzy to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Izzy, dressed in her black cloak, walked slowly with her head down. They stopped side by side, "This is the route we will take to your father's manor."

"Through the Forbidden Forest? Won't that be a bit. . . dangerous," Izzy asked. Aslan let out a chuckle, "For an inexperienced wizard, yes, but a trained beast like me? Not at all."

He bent his foreleg in order for her to climb aboard. She turned back to look at the grand castle. The chirping of birds could be heard so early in the morning.'I will return,' Izzy thought with determination.

She pulled her hood up and climbed aboard Aslan. "Hold on tight, Isabella." With a fist full of fur Izzy and Aslan took off into the night, only to return when she became the warrior she was destined to become.

+++Number 4 Privet Drive+++

"Boy, be grateful that we're giving our loving son's second bedroom to you," Vernon said. Harry just stood in the middle of the room looking around while Vernon threw his luggage carelessly inside.

Finally, he thrusted Hedwig's cage into Harry's arms, "You better keep that blasted bird in its cage," he sneered walking out of the room. "But she needs to hunt for her food. Hedwig won't like being cooped in here for a long time.

Vernon turned to glare at him from the doorway. "Too bad. If we allow you to let that buzzard out you'll talk to your freaky friends. And what would the neighbors think?" he reached for the doorknob "as far as we're concerned you will not be returning to that bloody school next year."

He punctuated his final words by slamming the door.

Harry just stared at the door for a few moments. Hedwig's gentle hooting made Harry break the stare. He gave her a sad smile and set her down on the stand in the corner of the room.

He gave Hedwig a treat and stroked her feathers. "Hedwig, you just met my Uncle Vernon," the snow white owl hooted.

With a miserable sigh, the young wizard turned to his luggage case. Harry started to unpacked his things and put them in the appropriate places. His clothes were put away in the small wardrobe in the room while all of his schoolbooks and paper were set on the desk by the window.

Not being able to put it off any longer, the raven haired boy reached into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces. The afternoon light streaming through the window made the gold and silver chains shimmer.

"Why did you leave," he whispered. "Boy!" yelled Vernon from downstairs. "Come down here and fix lunch for Dudley." Harry sighed, "It's like nothing's changed. I'm still under the Dursley's "care" and I can't do anything about it."

He clenched the necklaces in his hand. "I don't even have a best friend to help me through this," Harry said harshly. He threw them in the desk drawer and stalked out of the room in anger.

Unknown to him there was someone listening from the vicinity of the bushes bellow. She slumped against the brick wall. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto a rose's petal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving an ice blue rose nestled among the blood red flowers.

THE END

-A/N: This was the best I thought I could do for a final chapter. I know its short, sorry guys, but I didn't want to stretch it out so much that it would just be really watered down and boring. Personally, I like the way it turned out but you guys are the readers.

It's my first story and now it's complete. If anyone has any suggestions as to what I should include, develop, explain or clear up just put it in a review and I promise I will take it into consideration for the sequel.


End file.
